


All Roads Lead to Home

by Starkindler



Series: All Roads Lead to Home [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Alternate Universe - Timeline Alterations, Gen, Long-Lived Hobbits, Multi, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkindler/pseuds/Starkindler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo comes across two young Dwarves and must embark on an adventure to the East to take them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story was inspired and written for a prompt from [the HKM](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=15722103&style=mine#t15722103). It's also the first story in what will eventually be a series of stories. 
> 
> This was supposed to be part of the Tolkien Big Bang but due to circumstances, it's now...not, and there may be art coming along at a later point from the artist. When I have it, I'll add it/link to it here.
> 
> I have a tendency to throw canon out as I see fit, and change things about to suit my needs. This means this is a no Smaug AU, with an alteration of timeline and the aging of Hobbits in particular. If you're looking for canon compliance, this isn't it. This story is mostly Gen, with a slight turn toward romantic toward the end.

Bilbo drove his wagon down the road from Bree toward the Brandywine Bridge, whistling to himself softly as he did. Getting away from Hobbiton and all those blasted relatives that kept shoving Lobelia Bracegirdle at him had been just what he needed. How many times did he have to tell them he just wasn't interested? Especially in a girl who was still in her very early tweens. Long engagement it may be, but it was _not_ going to happen.

 

Going to Bree had the added benefit of allowing him to get some goods that he couldn't get in Hobbiton, like some new materials for his regular seamstress. And he'd also bought many things he could get in Hobbiton, like preserves and other canned goods, and cheeses, but as everyone was irritating him, he thought he'd give Bree a bit of his business in exchange for the peace of mind he'd received from the lack of relatives buzzing around like midges in his ears.

 

He was about twenty miles away from the Brandywine Bridge when he heard the wail of a child, and the too loud hush of another. "Whoa!" he said, pulling back on the reins and setting the brake once the wagon came to a halt. What in the world children were doing this deep in the forest was beyond him.

 

Climbing off the wagon, he peered into the forest, and he caught a flash of blond hair. He moved forward, until he came upon two of the sorriest little creatures he had ever seen in his life.

 

They were obviously the children of Dwarves. Both had light smatterings of hair on their chins, and they wore their hair in tiny braids that were as messy and tangled and matted as the rest of their hair. Their clothes were ripped and dirty, and they had various cuts and bruises. One was blond, and the other dark-haired. The dark-haired one had tears streaming down his face. The other's face was dry, but there were tracks in the dirt on his face, and his eyes were red. Both of them had cracked, dried lips that spoke of not enough liquids as of late. Neither of them could be very old, the elder of the two perhaps ten or eleven. The other was maybe half his age. Both looked terrified.

 

Bilbo knelt down and smiled softly at them. "Hello. My name is Bilbo Baggins. I am a Hobbit of the Shire. Can you understand me?"

 

After a moment, both nodded, and Bilbo sighed with relief. "What are your names?"

 

The blond answered in a pleasantly lilting voice. "I am Fíli, and this is Kíli, my brother."

 

"Well, Fíli and Kíli, it is a pleasure to meet you. What are you doing out here all alone?" Bilbo asked, sitting down on the ground. He didn't want to scare them, but he could hardly leave them here alone. How they had survived, he didn't know. From the looks of them, they had been on their own for some time.

 

"Bad men took us from Dale. Kept us in cages for a long time, but we snuck out. One was drunk and left our cage unlocked," Fíli said.

 

Bilbo thought for a moment. Dale... He'd heard that name before. It was a far off town of Men, well over the Misty Mountains and through the forest of Greenwood. "Yes, you are a very far way from home, boys. How did you get taken?"

 

"We were bad," Kíli sniffled. "We snuck away when Mother and Uncle Thorin weren't lookin'."

 

"As soon as we were away, bad men grabbed us," Fíli finished, for Kíli began crying again. "We want to go home." He looked down at his brother. "He's so hungry. We've not eaten good for a long time."

 

Bilbo barely resisted the urge to cry himself and nodded. "Well, perhaps I can help you with both of those things," he said, standing up and holding his hands out to the boys. "Come. I have some food in my wagon. I will take you to my home, and we'll get you all cleaned and fixed up, and then we'll see what we need to do to get you back to your parents, all right?"

 

The two boys looked at him for a moment, but he waited patiently. He could not imagine how horrific their ordeal had been, and he was determined to make everything better for them again, even if it meant taking them back to wherever they came from himself. Which, with the way they were trying to pawn Lobelia off on him (and from the look on her face, she was as enthusiastic about it as he was), it was probably his best course of action. It would sate his need for adventure, and keep the bloody vultures away from his virtue, what was left of it.

 

After a few moments, the need for help and food won out, and the boys took his hands. Gently, he led them back to the wagon and put them in the back after making up a bed of sorts for the two out of the blankets he'd purchased simply because they were lovely. Then he took out a knife and carved out chunks of cheese for them, and placed a sack that held several types of scones within their reach, opening it so they could see what was inside.

 

"Now, I want you boys to eat very slowly. Your tummies haven't had a lot of food in them for some time I'll wager, and you might get a tummy ache if you eat too fast or too much. There is plenty of food in the wagon and at my home, so no need to worry about not getting enough." He also handed over the water skins he had. "You need to drink some of this too. Can you help your brother, Fíli?"

 

Fíli nodded and Bilbo moved around to get settled onto the wagon seat. "If you boys need to sleep, go ahead. We'll be riding for awhile yet, and we'll have to stop at one of the inns along the way for the night."

 

The boys just nodded as they nibbled on their cheese, obviously taking his words to heart.

 

His heart broke for the two boys who were so trusting of him, even after those horrible people kidnapped them. It was a good thing they'd run into a sensible Hobbit such as himself. He hated to think what would have happened if some disreputable person found them first. Thinking of them not being found at all was too horrifying to even consider, and so he put that directly out of his mind.

 

He glanced at the two boys often, and sure enough, once their stomachs were filled, they had curled up together, pulling one of the other blankets over themselves, and drifted off to sleep. Sighing softly, Bilbo kept his eyes on the road, urging his ponies to go just a bit faster. He would like to get to the White Stag Inn, which was on the other side of the Brandywine. There at least he could get the boys some good, hot food, hot baths, and tend to their injuries. He would also see if there were any clothes he could get from the Hobbits nearby, because the boys' clothing wasn't fit to put back on, even with a good scrubbing. He only needed a change or two, because before they set off back to find their parents, he was going to make sure they had a small wardrobe for themselves. They had been without far too much already, that was for certain.

 

He also made note to find someone who could make boots in their size. Though Hobbits wore them rarely, there were times when they were practical, so there were a few Hobbits around the Shire who dabbled in boot-making as a side job.

 

The boys woke up around five miles from the bridge, so he stopped briefly to give them another chunk of cheese and a scone each, and put them up front with him, letting them have a look around as they finished their journey for the day. He told them all about the Shire, and stories of some of the Hobbits he knew, smiling when he made them giggle a bit.

 

Soon enough, the bridge came into sight, as well as the White Stag Inn.

 

"We're going to stay here tonight, boys. We need to get you cleaned up, and we all need the rest. Tomorrow I will take you to my home."

 

"Then you'll take us home?" Kíli asked.

 

"Yes, I will, as soon as you boys regain your strength, and we get you some new clothes and some new boots. I also need to plan our travels and gather supplies. We will need them for our adventure."

 

Fíli and Kíli nodded, and Bilbo helped them down as soon as they rolled to a stop in front of the Inn. He handed the reins over to the waiting Hobbit and said, "Make certain the wagon is well covered, and no one messes about in my purchases. I will be most cross if some nosy person rifles through my things."

 

"Yes, Master Baggins," the Hobbit said, glancing at the boys before taking the ponies and wagon to the stables.

 

"Come along, boys," Bilbo said, walking into the Inn.

 

He stopped at the front counter and smiled at the Hobbit behind the counter. "Mrs. Boffin, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said with a bow.

 

"Now, stop that, Master Bilbo, I've known you since you were but a babe," she said, shaking her head. "I take it you want a room for the night."

 

"Yes, with two beds, please," he said, indicating the boys next to him. "And I would like a hot bath drawn as soon as possible."

 

"Oh, dear, and where did these two adorable little Dwarf children come from?" she asked, smiling down at the two, who then hid shyly behind Bilbo.

 

"I'll explain later, but if you could see about getting them a change or two of clothing, I would be grateful."

 

"My sister, she lives just down the road, has boys about their size. I'll go and get some as soon as I call for your bath. We have the large tub, so you can wash them both at the same time."

 

"That would be wonderful," Bilbo said. "I am quite leery of separating the two right now, even for a bath. They've had a time of it, I'm afraid."

 

"It looks like it," Mrs. Boffin said, sighing softly as she took Bilbo's payment. "You will be in room four. It has the two beds and a door to the outside. I thought they might appreciate the view."

 

"Thank you," Bilbo said, taking the key. "Come along, boys. We're going to look at our room while they prepare your bath."

 

Bilbo led them down the hallway and into the room they were assigned. It was a delightful, cheery room, with pale yellow walls and dark brown wood edging that was polished until it shone. There was a full fur rug in front of the small fireplace. The two beds had high posts that were ornately carved with leaves and wildflowers, and looked to be as comfortable as the ones he'd slept in in the other rooms on his stays. There was a door to the back end of the building, and he opened it, letting in the fresh air. He stepped outside with the two boys, and they looked around at the scenery, giving the boys the first good glimpse of the Shire.

 

"What are all those?" Fíli asked, pointing to the doors etched into the hillsides.

 

"Those are Hobbit holes. They look much like our room on the inside, but they're built into the hills," Bilbo explained. "They're quite comfortable and homey."

 

"You live under the ground?" Fíli asked. When Bilbo nodded, he added, "Like we do."

 

"We live in the Mountain," Kíli said, his voice so young and sweet it made Bilbo's heart melt.

 

"Which mountain?" Bilbo asked. From his maps of Middle-Earth, he had seen that there were several mountain ranges.

 

"The Lonely Mountain," Fíli said proudly. "Our home is called Erebor."

 

Erebor. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Bilbo would have to consult his maps. "Well, then we'll just have to find Erebor and the Lonely Mountain, will we not?"

 

"Yes!" Both boys said, beaming at him.

 

The resilience of children was amazing, he thought. While he was certain they would have problems in the nights and days to come, that they could smile at all was a blessing, and he would do what he could to ease them until he could bring them home.

 

A knock on the door pulled Bilbo from his thoughts, and he guided the boys back in, closing the door behind him. Then he went to the other to see a young Hobbit lad standing there.

 

"Sir, your bath is ready down in the bathing room," he said, bowing slightly.

 

"Thank you. Fíli, Kíli, come along. We need to get you clean and get your hair combed out." He knew that alone was going to be a chore and likely somewhat painful for the boys, but he also knew how important hair was to the Dwarves from his studies, and he wasn't about to traumatize the boys further by cutting off their hair. He would just have to be careful and patient.

 

In the bathing room, the boys eagerly began taking off their clothes, or in Kíli's case, attempting to without much success, and Bilbo carefully helped both off with what they could not accomplish themselves. Soon enough they were in the tub, splashing and talking to each other in a language he didn't understand.

 

Shrugging to himself, he took off his traveling coat and his vest, rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the soaps and the rags, and began by giving Kíli a good scrubbing, and then helping Fíli to scrub himself down, as he was more content to play with his brother than clean his own body.

 

Then Bilbo tackled their hair, first washing it with the special soaps the women-folk used for their long hair, and then using the lightly oiled mixture that would soften it just a bit if left on for several minutes before rinsing it out.

 

By the time they were done, Bilbo was soaked and the two boys were yawning. While he was drying them off, Mrs. Boffin came in and laughed at the sight of him. "Well, they certainly enjoyed their baths," she commented as she set the clothes on one of the benches.

 

"Yes, they did. Can you have someone go to my wagon and bring in the pack that is in the back of the wagon, just behind the driver's seat? I do believe I need a change of clothing," he said wryly, looking down at himself.

 

Mrs. Boffin chuckled. "I will have it sent up to your room. The clothes should fit the boys. Let me know if they don't, and I'll see if I can find some others."

 

Bilbo nodded, and as soon as she left, he got the boys into the clean small clothes, and then into trousers and long shirts that fit them almost perfectly. They were a bit too big, but nothing that wouldn't work well, and so Bilbo gathered the other set of clothes Mrs. Boffin had brought, and led the way back to their room, after stopping by and leaving a brief note that he wanted afternoon tea, dinner, and supper all brought to the room.

 

After he dressed himself in dry clothes and left his others on the back railing to dry, he got started on Kíli's hair, while the two boys chatted. It was matted as Bilbo feared, but he kept at it a bit at a time and patiently, switching to Fíli when Kíli got restless. They stopped for afternoon tea, and then again for dinner, but by the time supper came around, both heads of hair were smooth and shining, if thinner than it once was.

 

Bilbo sighed regretfully at the amount of hair piled next to him and he took it and tossed it in the bin.

 

After supper, Bilbo took the two tired boys down the hall to the privy again and let them do their business, and then he had them wash their hands and brush their teeth with the toothbrushes Mrs. Boffin had sent along with supper.

 

Then he tucked the two boys into their bed, singing the Hobbit lullabies he knew, until the two drifted off. Then he himself settled into bed after turning off the lamp.

 

~*~

 

It was late into the night when Bilbo woke to the feeling of little hands pushing on his shoulder. Turning over, he came face to face with Kíli's tear-streaked face, and Fíli's worried one. "Bad dream, little one?" he asked Kíli.

 

Kíli nodded, and Bilbo scooted over, letting the boys climb in with him. He thanked Yavanna for the Hobbits' hedonistic need to be as comfortable as possible, because even the smallest beds were big enough for two full grown Hobbits to stretch out, and more than enough for a Hobbit and two tiny Dwarves.

 

Wiping the tears from Kíli's face, Bilbo cuddled him close, Fíli curling up behind Kíli, and he soothed the boys, humming the same lullabies until they fell asleep once more.

 

~*~

 

"Come in, boys," Bilbo said the next day as he opened the door to Bag End. He placed his travel pack on his mother's glory box along with the small bag of clothes for the boys.

 

He watched as the boys came in and began to look around curiously, moving down the hall together, hands clasped. "Look around all you like. I'll be right outside. I've got to start unloading the wagon. Looks like it might rain some, and soon."

 

Seeing the boys nod, Bilbo went out and began pulling off the wagon cover that he'd borrowed from the Inn because of the dreary look in the sky. Luckily the rain had held off, though it had become darker in the last hour, and he wanted to hurry and get everything inside before the skies opened up and drenched everything around them.

 

"Master Baggins!"

 

Bilbo looked up and smiled as he saw young Hamfast Gamgee walking up the lane. "Hamfast! Once I am done here, could you take the horses and cart back to the stables? I'm afraid I have two young charges with me, and I do not wish to leave them."

 

"Young charges, you say?" he asked as he climbed up into the wagon and began moving everything toward the edge.

 

"Yes, I found two very young Dwarf children on the side of the road, dirty and starving to death. The eldest is ten and the youngest but five years. They were kidnapped and managed to run from their abductors. I have promised to help them get home."

 

"That is just horrible, Master Baggins. What is this world coming to that young ones have to worry about such things?" Hamfast said, shaking his head. "It's good of you to help them, though. I take it you will be leaving the Shire for some time."

 

Bilbo nodded. "It would seem so. Their home is far over the Misty Mountains, and I cannot imagine what their family is thinking. And honestly, I fear sending a message, in case it is waylaid and whoever took these children discovers where they are."

 

Hamfast, once he was done, climbed down and began helping Bilbo carry his goods inside. "We would drive out any unsavory Big Folk and make no mistake, but as we don't know how many of these ruffians there are, stealth might indeed be your better option. But we can discuss that when you've settled them a bit. If you wait for a bit of time, they may think the boys wandered off and died if they do not find them."

 

"We shall see. At any rate, I need to have clothes and boots made for them, and they need to regain their strength and the weight they've lost," Bilbo replied. They dropped everything just inside the door, and they were done soon enough.

 

Smiling when he saw the two Dwarves peeking from around a doorway as they set the last of the crates down, he motioned to them. "Come, meet a friend of mine."

 

Somewhat reluctantly, the boys came up to cling to Bilbo's side, peering up shyly at the other Hobbit. "Master Gamgee, I would like for you to meet Fíli and Kíli," he said, touching each boy on their head as he said their names. "Boys, this is my friend, Master Gamgee. He lives next door with his parents, and he helps my gardener take care of my garden."

 

"Hello," both boys said at once before hiding their faces.

 

Chuckling, Bilbo said, "They're a bit shy yet."

 

"After everything, I do not doubt it. I will head out directly to get the horses back to the stable. Is there anything you need while I'm in town?"

 

Thinking for a moment, he said, "Could you go to the butcher and see about fresh chicken, and stop and see if the markets have some fresh berries and milk? I want to build up their health the proper way. I have vegetables here, but I think they would enjoy some of my baked honey-lemon chicken. Oh! See if they have some fresh asparagus too."

 

"Chicken, berries, milk, and asparagus," Hamfast repeated and nodded. "I'll have them put it on your bill."

 

"Thank you for this, Hamfast," Bilbo said, smiling at his friend.

 

"You're welcome, Master Bilbo," Hamfast replied, waving at the boys before heading out.

 

When they were alone, Bilbo clapped his hands. "Well now, why don't we sit you down for a bite to eat, while I get all this put away?"

 

"I'm hungry," Kíli said, taking Bilbo's hand, and he guided them into the kitchen, settling them at the small table there. From the pantry he pulled out some canned peaches, some cheese, and some of the rolls that Hamfast's mother had left in his pantry. The woman had an uncanny knack for knowing when he'd return, and she always tossed out anything that had gone stale and replaced it with new. He made a note to give Hamfast a little extra in his weekly wages this time.

 

While they started on that, he went to the cold box and found that he needed to make a trip to the ice house, as the ice was close to melting completely. Still, it could easily wait until tomorrow, and he pulled out the cured ham, slicing up several pieces for himself and a few for the boys, and fried it up in a bit of honey.

 

After serving the boys their portions and getting them some mugs of cool water, he stuffed some of his own ham between a roll with some cheese and ate as he moved around, putting away everything that belonged in the pantries and the kitchen, and then moving around the house after grabbing another roll and sliding more ham and cheese on it. Seeing the boys eying his plate with the remaining ham, he chuckled and slid it over to let them divide it and went about his business.

 

After he was finished and the boys were wandering about his den, studying over his small library, he washed up the dishes and then pulled out the copy of the Middle-Earth map he'd been given by his grandfather, Gerontius Took. Apparently the Took family had been gifted the original by the Elves on one of their adventures.

 

Rolling it out on the table, he motioned the boys over. His eyes caught on the Lonely Mountain, and he sighed. They were a long way from home indeed. "All right, boys, this is where you are now." He pointed to Hobbiton on the map. "And this is Erebor." He pointed to the lone mountain on the map, to the Northeast.

 

Fíli's eyes grew wide. "That looks so far away."

 

"It is," Bilbo said. "As the crow flies, it is nearly three hundred leagues. And we will have to take many detours. It will take some time to get you home, at least a few months." He smiled at the boys, whose lips were trembling. "Do not worry. I will get you home no matter how long it takes. We simply need to make haste in getting ourselves ready. Tonight we will rest up, and tomorrow, we will see about getting you some clothes and boots, and I will begin making lists of supplies we will need. I would like to leave within a week, but no more than a fortnight from now."

 

Bilbo rolled the map back up and went to look on his bookshelves. He found some picture books from when he was a child, as well as some of the toys his mother had saved that were sitting on the top shelf, and handed them over to the boys. "No worries about anything today. I want you two to play and recover your strength."

 

The boys, brave little souls they were, wandered over to the rug in front of the banked hearth and began looking through the books and talking between themselves. While they were occupied, Bilbo pulled out the map again and looked at it in more detail.

 

Going back through Bree seemed the best way to go about it. It wasn't lost on him that the ruffians who had taken the boys might still be lurking about in the hopes that they might be found, but at the same time, it was likely the safest way to go, what with all the people around to witness any bad behavior.

 

Nodding to himself, he pulled out parchment and began writing a quick letter to a Ranger he knew in Bree, a man named Arathorn. He had befriended him a few years back, when he had been bothered by some idiot who had come up the Greenway and Arathorn had set the Man straight. He had seen him several times since then, on his comings and goings, and he knew the Man was still in Bree, and would be there for at least a fortnight.

 

He sealed it within a letter to the Master of Buckland, marking it urgent and explaining the situation. He knew they would see that the letter got to Bree and in the right hands immediately. Hopefully, Arathorn would be able to help them.

 

Looking at the map again, he knew the best course of action would be to head to Rivendell. The Elves there might be willing to help them over the Mountains. At the very least, he could implore them to help replenish the supplies they would likely be running out of, and they could advise him on the safest routes.

 

A knock on the door startled him from his musings, and he grabbed the letter and a small bag of coins and went to the door, smiling when he saw Hamfast with a box full of everything he wanted. "Thank you, my friend," he said, taking the box. "I have one more favor to ask of you."

 

"Anything, Master Bilbo," Hamfast said, looking at him expectantly.

 

"I have a letter that needs to get to Brandy Hall as quickly as possible. Can you take it to the post office and have them send a rider? The missive contains a letter for someone in Bree that I think could help us, but I need to make sure I catch him before he leaves. The Brandybucks will see that it gets there."

 

"No problem," Hamfast said, taking the letter and the coins, and running off with a wave.

 

Bilbo took the box into the kitchen and put the milk in the cold box, and began preparing the chickens for baking, smiling as he heard the boys chattering in the other room.

 

~*~

 

Getting them measured for traveling clothes and boots was a painless process, both boys being cooperative from equal parts shyness at the strangers and knowing that behaving would get them home sooner. Bilbo paid extra for a rush job, and they promised the clothes and boots in a week.

 

The week was spent organizing everything: getting Bag End in order, making sure his paperwork was in order in case something happened and he did not return, boxing up food for travel, preserving and baking, gathering bedrolls for the three of them, purchasing warmer travel clothes for himself, purchasing a stouter, younger set of ponies and a sturdier cart after selling his old set of ponies and cart, and countless other things.

 

About eight days after they came to Bag End, a messenger returned with a letter from Arathorn, telling him that he and some of his Rangers would be awaiting their arrival, and that they were keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Comforted by that, Bilbo was only awaiting the clothes for the boys and purchasing some final provisions, and they would be ready to go.

 

The boys themselves had done remarkably well during the time they spent at Bag End. Several meals a day had done wonders for them. Even though they did not eat as much as a Hobbit child, they began to put back on some of the weight they lost, their wounds healed over, and their energy and spirits lifted. They began asking about a million questions a day about anything and everything. They had also lost their shyness around everyone, realizing that they were safe among the Hobbits, and they had become favorites of everyone on The Hill and in the Hobbiton shops.

 

The evening before they were to leave, Bilbo served up a meal of roasted beef, garlic and butter potatoes that both boys loved, and asparagus with a cheese sauce. He also gave them the last of the milk. "Now, I want you boys to eat up, and then you are going to have baths, and then get into bed. We will be leaving very early in the morning."

 

"You're taking us home now?" Kíli asked as he picked up his meat with his fingers. Bilbo had noticed he had trouble using his fork at times, and he let him eat as he could, not wanting to make the tiny boy self-conscious. He'd learn in time.

 

"Yes, Kíli, we're starting the first part of our journey. We're meeting a Man I know in Bree. He and his friends will protect us from anyone who might want to harm us. He'll be escorting us to Rivendell, and beyond, if need be," Bilbo said, cutting into his meat.

 

"Do you think Mother and Father miss us?" Fíli asked.

 

"I think they miss you terribly and will be excited to see you once again," Bilbo said, smiling at Fíli reassuringly.

 

"Even if we were bad and disobeyed her and Uncle Thorin?" Fíli asked, picking at his food.

 

"Oh, sweetness, they don't care about that," Bilbo said, moving around the table to hug him. "They will only care that you're safe and sound. They love you, and children always run off. You should have been able to trust that the adults around you were going to protect you, not harm you. But that is all in the past. Eat. You want to be big and strong when you see them again, and we can tell them how brave you and Kíli have been."

 

Fíli nodded and Bilbo went back to his own meal, answering the dozens of questions Kíli fired at him between bites of food.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, just before dawn, Hamfast Gamgee brought around the ponies and the cart. Bilbo let the boys sleep while he and Hamfast filled up the cart, and he made them a pallet area close to the front. In spite of knowing they had to get up early, the boys had been too excited to sleep until very late, and he doubted he could wake them to get properly dressed.

 

Sure enough, they didn't wake up when they picked them up, so he and Hamfast simply transferred them into the cart, and Bilbo put their changes of clothes in a bag, and their breakfasts in another. After they were snugly tucked in and Bilbo did another run through the house to make certain nothing was missed, he grabbed the bow and arrows and the slingshot and bags of pebbles and stored them under the front seat.

 

"Lock up for me?" he asked, handing Hamfast the keys to Bag End.

 

"Certainly, sir. We'll keep it dusted and do a thorough scrubbing of the pantry and cold box. Send us a note when you make it to Erebor, and let us know when you'll return."

 

"I will. The bank has my notice to transfer your wages directly into your account there, for the gardening work and for looking after Bag End. Thank you for all your help," Bilbo said, giving him a brief hug before climbing onto the seat.

 

"My pleasure. You just take care of those fine young boys there, and get them back home," Hamfast said, waving as Bilbo took the reins and began driving away.

 

The boys slept for another three hours, before Kíli caught his attention with a light tug.

 

"Have to go," he said, rubbing at his eyes.

 

As they were in the middle of fields and trees, Bilbo halted the wagon and let Fíli and Kíli do what they needed to do on the side of the road, and then helped them wash their hands and faces, combed and braided their hair, and changed their clothes. Then he helped them back into the cart and settled them with their smaller water skins and their breakfast, and began driving again.

 

~*~

 

They got to Bree in the early afternoon on the fifth day of travel, and Arathorn was awaiting them at the Prancing Pony.

 

"Arathorn, it is good to see you, my friend," Bilbo said as Arathorn greeted them outside, and he hopped down off the wagon and helped Fíli and Kíli down. "Is everything ready?"

 

Arathorn nodded. "I am glad to see you made it safely. We have a better wagon designed for the kind of travel we'll be doing and a team of horses, as well as provisions. I thought you would like a hot meal while the others transfer your belongings to the new wagon."

 

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Bilbo said, guiding the boys inside while another of the Rangers guided the ponies toward the stables.

 

"Good afternoon, Butterbur!" Bilbo said, smiling brightly at the older man, and then he laughed when a very young boy streaked by in a blur. "Good afternoon, young Barliman!"

 

"Afternoon, Mister Bilbo!" the boy shouted as he ran out the front door.

 

Butterbur chuckled. "Boy is meeting his mother at the market. He's hopin' for a bit of sweets if he's quick enough."

 

"A worthy goal," Bilbo said with a chuckle. "Could we have a table for a spot of luncheon?"

 

"Of course! And who are these two young lads?" Butterbur asked, leaning over the counter to look at the two boys, who hid behind Bilbo at the scrutiny.

 

"They're young charges of mine. I'm taking them home, and we have a bit of a trip ahead of us," Bilbo said.

 

"Mighty kind of you to take them. I know you Hobbits don't like to travel too far from your homes," Butterbur said, leading them to a table in the corner, out of the way of the main traffic.

 

"Not usually, but sometimes there are things or people who are far more important than our own comfort," Bilbo said, stroking Fíli and Kíli's hair, and then guiding them onto the bench and sliding in next to them. Arathorn took the bench on the other side.

 

"We have some nice roasted chicken and roasted pig, potatoes, steamed broccoli with cheese sauce, and some lovely garlic dinner rolls," Butterbur said, rattling off what they had for lunch. "We also have a rather nice beef stew, and a salad of mixed greens."

 

"Can we get the boys some of the chicken and pork, the potatoes, and the broccoli and rolls? I'll have the same, with a bowl of stew and a small plate of salad, and three waters?" Bilbo asked.

 

"Very good, Master Baggins. And for you, Raven?" he asked the Ranger politely, though he looked at him suspicious-like for being with the Hobbits.

 

While Arathorn gave him his order, Bilbo studied the Ranger. He could see where the name Raven would come from. With hair so black it shone almost blue, and those piercing, intelligent eyes, it was not unlike looking at a raven. Still, it probably didn't do his reputation any good that he didn't use his real name. The only reason Bilbo knew it was because the he had heard the other Rangers call him Arathorn a few times, and his friend had confirmed it. He didn't seem to mind when Bilbo called him by his real name. It was likely a relief to have someone not so suspicious of him that was not one of his own men.

 

Once Butterbur was gone, Bilbo looked at Arathorn. "So, what do you think of my idea to head to Rivendell?"

 

"I think it is an excellent one. Lord Elrond will be most eager to help you. Word has traveled there that there were children abducted in the Dale marketplaces. Not only did these young ones go missing, but also Elven children."

 

Bilbo looked down at the boys. "Did you see Elven children?"

 

Fíli nodded. "They were in another cage, but we couldn't open the door. They told us to run when we could not undo it." Tears slipped down his cheeks. "I am sorry I did not tell you. We were so tired and hungry, and we forgot."

 

Bilbo wrapped an arm around Fíli. "It's not your fault, little one," Bilbo said, kissing the top of his head. "You've been busy regaining your strength. And I did not think to ask if there were others."

 

"If they are anywhere in our territory, we will find them. I have sent out word. In the meantime, I would not risk missives to Erebor, telling them of the children's safety. We do not know if the messages would be intercepted. At this time, it is not a risk we should take, even if it would bring peace of mind to their parents."

 

Bilbo nodded. He'd thought as much himself. But he said nothing more, as a group of Men came in for lunch, all of them Men Bilbo had seen about town. A few moments later, the barmaid came with their food and drinks, and they all tucked in, eating heartily.

 

After taking care of the bill, Arathorn guided Bilbo and the boys down toward the stables. They stopped briefly at the general store, where Bilbo bought a few things, including many sweets to ration out on the journey, as they'd looked most interested when Butterbur had mentioned them.

 

They were walking toward the stables when suddenly Kíli gripped Bilbo's hand fiercely and tugged frantically at his coat.

 

"What is it, love?" he asked the boy, picking him up.

 

Seeing the boy's agitation, Arathorn quickly picked Fíli up, his eyes searching for what scared the youngest of their group.

 

"I saw him," Kíli whispered into his neck. He was holding onto him so tightly, Bilbo was almost afraid he might break something.

 

"Saw who? Who did you see?" Bilbo asked, his eyes searching frantically.

 

"One of the bad Men," Kíli said.

 

"Are you certain?" Arathorn asked him, stepping closer.

 

Kíli nodded. "He hit me when I cried too much."

 

Bilbo felt rage build up inside him. "Well, he won't be getting you now. You're with me and Arathorn now, and the Rangers."

 

"Come along," Arathorn said, placing Bilbo in front of him and quickly leading him to the stables. Once inside, he placed Fíli, Kíli, and Bilbo into the wagon.

 

Bilbo found his bow and arrows, and put his slingshot and pebbles within reach, and he went about fussing with the pallet the Rangers had set up for them. "Do you two need to go?"

 

Both nodded and he motioned for Arathorn, who helped them back down, and the stable boy handed them a bucket so they could make use of the back stall. Once they were done, they were back on the wagon and Arathorn was climbing up into the driver's seat.

 

"Do you know how to use those?" Arathorn asked, motioning to the bow and slingshot.

 

"Far better than most," Bilbo said, smiling wryly. "Hobbits excel at long range weaponry, as we have extremely sharp eyesight. And Tooks are the best of the lot. Must be that Elvish blood."

 

Arathorn chuckled in spite of the seriousness of the situation. "Keep an eye out behind us."

 

Bilbo nodded and slipped the quiver onto his back, and he kept his bow close. Then he handed over one of the bags with the boys' toys, of which they had gained many once the Hobbits discovered their existence. "Settle down and play for a bit, and let us worry about everything else."

 

He reached in the sweet sack and pulled out a piece of the fudge for both. "Here, have a bit of this. You'll like it."

 

He watched them settle, rummaging through their sack while they nibbled on the fudge, and Bilbo nodded at Arathorn, who set the horses into motion and whistled for his Rangers to follow.

 

They set a fairly quick pace, covering several leagues before the sun began to go down.

 

"I know of a secure place where we can camp for the night," one of the other Rangers said, and the others followed his lead.

 

They were just on the other side of Chetwood, near a thick grove of trees. They used the wagon and one of the blankets to help mask the fire from the road, and the Rangers set up a watch rotation while Bilbo went about making dinner for everyone.

 

The night passed peacefully, and Bilbo was up just before dawn, putting together a cold breakfast for them all, and they quickly got back on their way.

 

The next four days passed much the same way, but Bilbo knew they were being followed, from the way the Rangers were reacting. It was on the fifth day, just after dawn, that the ones who were following them made their move.

 

It was Bilbo who saw them first, coming up fast in the distance from behind them. "Get down, boys," he whispered fiercely as he picked up his bow, notching the first arrow. Then he whistled sharply at the Men to alert them. Looking around them, he saw even more Men, and even with the Rangers, they were outnumbered, but all of them were holding swords. Not one of them had long range weapons. Their first mistake.

 

Arathorn stopped the wagon and jumped down, staying near the wagon while the others fanned out.

 

Bilbo himself waited patiently until the Men were closer, before he pulled up his bow and let loose the first few arrows, shooting three men off their horses from the back, before turning and firing at those coming from the other sides. He managed to injure or kill thirteen of those Men before running out of arrows, and then he switched to the slingshot, which did not cause as much damage, but was a big enough distraction that it allowed the Rangers to get the upper hand.

 

He watched closely for any advantage as the Rangers and the bad Men fought one another, the clang and shriek of metal against metal piercing to his sharp hearing. Finally, thirty minutes later, the bad Men were defeated, and only one Ranger had a more serious cut on his arm. The others had minor nicks and scrapes.

 

Bilbo checked the boys over quickly to make sure they were fine, and then he hopped out of the wagon. "If all these Men were nearby, their wagons have to be nearby too. They wouldn't leave them somewhere where they were vulnerable or bound to be found."

 

Arathorn looked around the terrain, and pointed to a hilly area just off to the right. "It would have been easy enough for them to get ahead and circle around us in the night."

 

Bilbo's eyes spotted one of the ones he injured moving around still. "Well, why don't we find out?" he asked, looking at a couple of the other Rangers. "Don't take your eyes off the boys."

 

Then he stalked over to the wounded Man, fury building up inside him. Normally, he was not one for needless violence, but these malevolent Men were attacking them to steal two children who had quickly become very dear to him, and he would kill every last one of them to ensure Fíli and Kíli's safety.

 

Bilbo reached down and grabbed the arrow protruding from the left side of the Man's chest and yanked, glaring down at him when he screamed, while Arathorn put his sword to the Man's stomach, daring him to move. "I'm only going to ask this once. Where are your wagons with the Elven children?"

 

"Why should I tell you?" the Man gasped, glaring at him.

 

"Because if you don't, I am going to cut you to pieces bit by bit, keeping you alive for hours, until you beg me to kill you," Bilbo snarled. "You stole children. Little, innocent _children._ You hit a five-year-old boy who missed his mother. You kept them in cages and did not feed them regularly. You are viler than any Orc or dark creature that ever walked Middle-Earth. Sauron himself would have been repulsed by you."

 

Bilbo jerked the arrow again. "Now tell me where they are and how many of your Men are left there, and I will allow Arathorn to make your death swift."

 

"There are three." The Man carefully reached into his pocket. "The key. They are in the hills, just beyond the first rise."

 

"The Dwarf-children told me it was their first time at the marketplace, and the trip was only decided the night before. How did you know they would be there?" Bilbo asked.

 

"The Dwarves and the Elves have traitors amongst them. I know not their names. The one who did is already dead," he said, motioning to a Man not twenty steps away.

 

Bilbo nodded and walked away, ignoring the sounds of Arathorn graciously taking the Man's life. It was likely he would not have lived out the day at any rate. He continued on past the wagon and the rest of the dead Men and promptly threw up once he was clear.

 

When he was done, he went back and rinsed his mouth thoroughly, and began pulling out the medical supplies.

 

"Are you well?" Arathorn asked.

 

Bilbo nodded. "Take those least injured with you, and quickly. He may have been lying, but I do not think so. I don't think he truly liked being compared to the Dark Lord and found wanting."

 

"I cannot say that I blame him," Arathorn said, motioning for half his Rangers to follow him, while the other half who had injuries settled down so that they could be tended to.

 

Bilbo looked at the one with the most serious injury first and winced. "I believe Arathorn will have to tend to this one. He has more skill than I with large wounds." He rummaged around for a towel and handed it over. "Keep pressure on that until he returns, and he can clean it and sew it up."

 

The man nodded and relaxed back against the wagon, as if the injury did not bother him much at all, which Bilbo knew had to be a lie. He moved on to the others, tending their minor injuries, cleaning the wounds thoroughly and sewing a few up with a small set of stitches, and then slathering them with ointment and bandaging them up.

 

By the time he was done with all but the major injury, Arathorn and his men were back, four Elven children in tow.

 

Bilbo frowned at the state of the poor children. "I thought there were only two."

 

"Apparently another two were taken from a group traveling from Lorien to Rivendell. They were waylaid by Orcs, and in the scuffle, some of their men managed to snatch the children. They joined up with the others two days ago," Arathorn said, he and the others setting the children on the ground.

 

"Fíli, can you give me one of those folded up blankets?" Bilbo asked as he began to rummage through the boys' clothes. The Elven children were all very small, three of them roughly the size of Kíli, and one closer to Fíli. Thanking Yavanna that he had the foresight to have many changes of clothes made for the boys, he took the clothes and the blanket over to where the Elven children were.

 

"Sit on here," Bilbo said, slipping into Sindarin as he turned out the blanket.

 

"You speak the Elvish tongue," Arathorn said, his voice tinged with surprise. He was over by the injured man, working on tending his wound.

 

Bilbo nodded. "I'm not fluent, but I don't think I'm too awful. I may not have the pronunciation down pat, but my vocabulary and sentence structure is pretty good. I've practiced on a few Elves now and again as they pass through the Shire."

 

He looked back to the Elves. "Are any of you injured?"

 

"Alphwen has scrapes on her legs," the older Elf said, pointing to the dark-haired little girl hiding her face in his shoulder.

 

"Anyone else?" Bilbo asked.

 

"I have some scrapes," the smallest of the four said, showing Bilbo the angry red patches on his legs and arms.

 

"And your name?" Bilbo asked.

 

"Malthenel."

 

"All right, Malthenel. We're going to get you all cleaned up, and in some clean clothes, and then we'll get you fed. And then we're going to see about getting you back home where you belong," Bilbo said, leaving the clothes on the blanket and then grabbing one of the extra water skins, a big bowl, and a couple of rags.

 

"I'm going to start with the injured ones," Bilbo said, smiling at the little girl. "Will you let me help you, Alphwen?"

 

The girl nodded and Bilbo began washing her down with the wet rag, the wounded areas first, and then moving onto her face and hands. He barely suppressed a flinch when he discovered that some of the discoloration he thought to be dirt was actually bruises that were healing. "Did the bad people hit you?"

 

Again the girl nodded, and Bilbo gently stroked her cheek where there was no bruising. "No one here will harm you. I promise. Where does your family live?"

 

"She and I come from Imladris," the eldest boy said. "The other two are from Greenwood."

 

"Thank you..." Bilbo trailed off, to see if he would give his name.

 

"Galdir," the boy said. " And this is Lagorthir. I can help her dress once you are done, so you can aid Malthenel."

 

"Thank you. That would be very helpful," Bilbo said, smiling at him. Bilbo concentrated on Alphwen, rubbing ointment into her cuts and scrapes, and using light bandages to cover a few of them up.

 

"I do not have any pretty Elven clothes for girls, but these are clean," he said, handing over a small pile of clothing that was Kíli's. Then he looked at Alphwen. "If you need to go, you can do so on the other side of the wagon. We won't peek, I promise."

 

The girl nodded and ran over to the other side, and Bilbo smiled, moving over to Malthenel. "Now, let me see about you," he said, repeating the process on him.

 

Soon enough, all the Elves were as clean as they would be getting and dressed in clean clothes. He kept their original clothing, because although they needed cleaning, they seemed to be in fairly good condition and they may have need of them before they arrived in Rivendell. Of course, they hadn't run several leagues through a forest for days, either.

 

After he gave them all food and pulled Fíli and Kíli down from the wagon, settling them next to the Elves with their own food, Arathorn strode over to him. "I believe it is best to use the day to gain our strength, and we need to burn the bodies. We should head back to our camp from last night. It is less than a mile away."

 

Bilbo nodded. "It sounds like a good idea. The Elves need the rest, as do your men. And I don't fancy sitting out here in the open if we do not have to."

 

Arathorn nodded. "There is a small stream that runs into the Midgewater nearby. While we cannot touch the Midgewater, the water of the stream is good. Let the Elves drink all they need, and I will send my men to replenish the water skins."

 

"Very well," Bilbo said, going to the wagon and handing out water skins to each of the children, who drank the contents down as though it had been a fortnight since they last drank. Bilbo did not doubt they only gave the children enough in order to survive.

 

Once the children were finished, Arathorn instructed four of his men to begin working on piling the bodies onto the wagons with the cages. The horses had already been released from the wagons and brought back to their wagon while Bilbo had been busy with the children.

 

Then he and the rest of the men turned around and headed back toward the camp area.

 

"That's the one!" Kíli said as they passed by a body.

 

"Don't look at them, sweetlings," Bilbo said. "And that is who?"

 

"The one who hit me," Kíli said as he sat down and curled up next to his brother.

 

"No need to worry about him again, love," Bilbo said, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

 

"Why are we going back, Bilbo?" Fíli asked curiously.

 

"Because several Rangers were injured, and the Elves need to regain strength. So we will stay here today and tonight, and then we will continue our journey in the morning," he replied.

 

"Will you comb their hair like you do ours?" Kíli asked.

 

Bilbo looked at the Elven children, whose hair was not nearly as bad as the Dwarves' was, but was still in a sad state. "Yes, I do believe so, once we get settled into camp. Now hush and let them rest."

 

With a bit more maneuvering, and moving some of their goods to the new horses, they made enough room to extend the pallets so that the Elves could lie down, and all of them were sleeping more soundly than they probably had in what was a long time. From what Bilbo knew about their race, they were probably in a deep healing sleep, which was the best thing for them at the moment.

 

It took fifteen minutes to get back to the camp as they were careful to go slow, and Bilbo, with the help of Fíli and Kíli, made themselves useful in setting camp back up, pulling out bed rolls and gathering wood and kindling. They also found a berry patch close by that they had missed the night before because it had been dark, and they spent an hour picking enough berries for everyone, and once the men came back with the water, Bilbo set them to soak.

 

While Bilbo puttered about, washing up the clothes and sending a few Rangers off for more water, the boys played, the Elves slept, and Arathorn went back to where the other men were, and not much later, Bilbo detected the first signs of smoke from the makeshift pyre. With a sigh, he went back to what he was doing, and tried to put everything out of his mind for the moment.

 

~*~

 

Six days later, they were two leagues from Weathertop, where they had camped the night before, and Bilbo was sitting in the back of the wagon with the children, regaling them with tales from the Shire, when the sound of hooves came from in front of them.

 

Arathorn slowed the wagon until it came to a stop and began making those hand signals he and the other Rangers often used instead of words. Bilbo watched with trepidation as the Rangers on horseback moved in front of the wagon, their swords pulled.

 

Bilbo himself reached for his bow. The Rangers had managed to salvage several of his arrows, and had spent the last few days fashioning himself more during their breaks. He'd even proved his usefulness three days before, going with Arathorn to hunt and shooting a wild boar, while Arathorn took down a deer. It had made for very good meals the last few days, and they still had enough roasted pork left to make a fine addition to the stew Bilbo planned on making when they stopped in the evening.

 

He looked down at the children. "Stay low in the wagon until I tell you otherwise." All six nodded and he watched the horizon.

 

Blessing his keen eyesight, he relaxed and dropped his bow when the riders appeared over the slight rise of the land. "Elves."

 

"They must be Elrond's people. I am certain they have heard of the abduction of their children by now," Arathorn said, telling his men to stand down.

 

Five minutes passed before the Elves caught up to them. The two leading the group were identical in every way, dark-haired, beautiful, grey eyes flashing with fire and fury, with lithe forms that only an idiot would perceive as anything less than deadly.

 

"Elrohir! Elladan! Mae govannen!" Arathorn called out, jumping off the wagon and moving forward to greet them.

 

"Arathorn! It is a blessing we have met with you and your men," one of the twins said as each of them greeted the Ranger. "Two of our children were taken during a skirmish with Orcs. We have reason to believe it was a group of Men who also took children from the Dale marketplace. Two other Elven children from Thranduil's kingdom and the two princes from the kingdom of Erebor."

 

Shock rolled through Bilbo when he realized the two tiny Dwarves he was charged with were royalty, but he pushed it aside quickly. They were just boys, and just because they were related to the king did not mean he needed to change how he treated them.

 

Focusing back on the conversation in front of him, Bilbo's amusement blossomed as the twin Elves continued to speak, not allowing Arathorn to get a word in at all.

 

Finally taking pity on Arathorn, who was looking as though he was going to knock the two Elves' heads together in the very near future, waved his hands and whistled sharply. "Excuse me!" he called out. When they turned to him, looking at him with surprise, he pointed down next to him. "I think we have who you're looking for. Go by the names Alphwen and Galdir?

 

"Stand up, children. It is safe." Bilbo leaned down and picked up the girl, while the others peered over the seat of the wagon.

 

The Elves froze in surprise, with the exception of two in the back, who each yelled out a name and came rushing forward.

 

"Ada!" Both children called out, and Bilbo handed over the girl as her father rushed to his side of the wagon, while the other Elf went and pulled his son out from the other side.

 

Tears came to his eyes as he watched the two Elves pepper their children's faces and hair with kisses, tears slipping down their faces from the relief. He knelt down and pulled the four remaining children into his arms. "That's how your parents are all going to react when we get you back home," he whispered for only their ears to hear.

 

Arathorn, after several minutes passed, came back to speak to him. "There is a small grove of trees about ten miles from here. We are going to head for it and camp there for the night. The Elves' horses need to rest."

 

"And I think these other two might like the comfort that the Elves can give them," Bilbo said, looking at the two who went back to playing with Fíli and Kíli.

 

"Yes," Arathorn said, smiling kindly at him. "They have been away from their people for a very long time."

 

"Then lead on," Bilbo said, and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Lagorthir's head. The Elf looked up at him briefly and grinned at him, before going back to his 'battle' with Kíli.

 

Shaking his head, Bilbo smiled to himself and leaned back against the side of the wagon and watched the children play.

 

~*~

 

Once the children were all abed and sleeping peacefully – all of them insisted on continuing to sleep together, even the two whose fathers were now part of the company – Bilbo wandered back over to where Arathorn was sitting with Elladan and Elrohir, and he flopped down next to him. "They finally settled...after three stories and four lullabies."

 

"Because they know you'll do anything they ask," Arathorn said, chuckling. "You spoil them."

 

Bilbo snorted. "After what they have been through, they deserve a bit of spoiling. I do not wish them to grow up thinking they can trust no one."

 

"How did you come by the children?" Elladan asked. Bilbo had discovered that the two had different types of braids, and so he could tell them apart by that.

 

"You have not told them?" Bilbo asked Arathorn.

 

"They have not asked until now, and we were otherwise busy hunting and foraging," Arathorn replied.

 

Sighing, Bilbo turned back to the Elves, all of whom were staring at him, waiting, and he fidgeted under the scrutiny. "I was on my way back to the Shire from Bree, and I heard the sound of crying. I went to investigate, and found Fíli and Kíli."

 

Bilbo closed his eyes. "They were in a terrible state. Filthy, hair matted, clothes torn, cuts and bruises, clearly starving and not enough liquids in their bodies. I got the story from them in bits and pieces over a couple of weeks. One of the men with them was drunk when he brought them food and water. He had to open their cage because their water bowl – as if they were some sort of animal – was too far back. He passed out before he could lock it, and they managed to get out.

 

"They tried to find the key and get Lagorthir and Malthenel out, but they could not discover where it was. The boys told Fíli and Kíli to run, and so they did, into the Old Forest. I do not know how long they were there. They ate berries and nuts, and drank water from the little stream. They were near the road looking for berries when I found them."

 

Bilbo took the tea that someone handed him over his shoulder gratefully. "They told me they had been taken from Dale, and they were so scared. So I promised them I would take them back to their home myself, and then I took them to the Shire. I got them cleaned up, had new clothes and boots made for them, and bought provisions, and as soon as I heard from Arathorn, we set out."

 

Arathorn took pity on him as he drank his tea, because Bilbo really didn't want to talk about the confrontation with the men. "When we were about to leave Bree, Kíli spotted one of the men who held them. We knew they would follow us, and several days after we left Bree, they accosted us. We took them down easily enough, though they outnumbered us two to one. Our Bilbo is quite the archer, and he has wonderful aim with that slingshot of his. All but one were killed, and Bilbo here used rather inventive methods and insults to get him to tell us where the other children were. Imagine our surprise when we found four instead of two, and Galdir told us what had happened."

 

"We should send word to Greenwood and Erebor as soon as we reach Rivendell," Elrohir said, looking at the Hobbit in wonder.

 

"No!" Bilbo said, a bit too sharply and then winced. "Sorry. But the man told us that there were traitors amongst the Greenwood Elves and the Dwarves of Erebor, and that they had a hand in the child abductions. We cannot risk them intercepting messages and setting up a trap to take them. Though there were many men killed, I doubt highly that they were the only ones. If there are traitors amongst the Dwarves and the Elves, we cannot chance the children being abducted again."

 

Elladan and Elrohir nodded. "If that is indeed the case, then the children need to be protected at all costs. Elladan and I will lead the company to take the children home. I am assuming you will be going as well?" Elladan asked.

 

"Of course," Bilbo said. "I promised them I would deliver them into the hands of their parents myself."

 

"That, and the boys are extremely attached to Master Baggins," one of the other Rangers, Taran, said. "I fear they would get quite nasty should you try to part them from their Hobbit savior. I'm not certain they will let him go once they do return to Erebor."

 

Everyone chuckled, and a warm feeling spread through Bilbo. He was glad the boys cared for him as much as he did for them. He himself wasn't entirely certain how he was going to part from them, but as it was many months before that would happen, he put it out of his mind.

 

~*~

 

It really couldn't be helped. He'd heard from his Took relatives who had visited Imladris that it was a wondrous sight to behold, but their descriptions truly had not done the land or the Last Homely House justice at all.

 

So it was as the realm of Imladris came fully into view that Bilbo's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. He was entirely certain he looked quite the fool, but he could not stop himself.

 

The land was beautiful, full of life and greenery, the multiple level and multiple building 'home' that was more like a miniature city framed by high waterfalls. Bilbo held on to the hands of Fíli and Kíli tightly as they walked across the high bridge that led to the courtyard. The architecture of the buildings...Bilbo had never seen anything like it, and he knew that even if he tried to write it down, he could never possibly do it justice in his description. At the same time, an intense feeling of peace and safety fell over him, and he knew this was a place where he could rest, where Fíli and Kíli and the Greenwood Elves could rest without fear of others.

 

It was not long before several Elves descended from the house, two of them women who all but shoved ahead of the others and flew down the stairs to take Galdir and Alphwen into their arms.

 

Bilbo watched them with a smile on his face, remembering wistfully how his mother used to be much the same way with him. In that moment, he missed her a little bit more than usual.

 

Two Elves with dark hair and one with hair like spun gold followed along, smiling at the happy reunion before turning to them. His eyes traveled to Bilbo and the Dwarves immediately. The Elf knelt down and placed his hand over his heart. "Welcome to Imladris, Master Hobbit. I am Lord Elrond."

 

Bilbo bowed. "Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took, at your service." It was odd to announce himself in such a way, but he thought Lord Elrond would know the Took name better than his father's.

 

Elrond smiled at him warmly. "I knew your mother when she was but a young lass. She made her way to Imladris many times before she settled down with your father. She would be glad you finally made your way to my lands."

 

"As am I. Though I wish it were under happier circumstances. There is much to discuss," Bilbo replied, motioning to the boys.

 

Arathorn rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder as Elrond stood. "Let Elrond's sons and I inform him about what has occurred and what is to be done. I believe the children and yourself would appreciate a bath and some rest."

 

"Yes, please, allow me to ease the stress of your journey," Elrond said. He motioned to the dark-haired Elf behind him. "Lindir, if you would escort them to one of our guest rooms and have the bath drawn for them?"

 

Bilbo looked over at the other two Elven children, who were biting their lips. "Lagorthir? Malthenel? Would you care to stay with us?" he asked, slipping into Sindarin. When the boys nodded enthusiastically, he held out his hand. "Come along then, and we'll get you all cleaned up, and we'll see about having someone tend to your hair properly and get you some proper clothing."

 

"We will take care of it," the blonde said, smiling down at them. "You speak our tongue well."

 

Bilbo blushed. "I learned as a child from my Took relatives and my mother. It has been some time since I've had occasion to use it, though I've never stopped studying."

 

"I am Glorfindel. Welcome to Imladris, Master Baggins. I too knew your mother. When you are rested, I would like to discuss how things fare in the Shire. Belladonna always had the most delightful stories," he said.

 

"I would be happy to regale you with the frustration of having relatives try and marry you off to someone you would really rather not once we have the opportunity," Bilbo said lightly, smiling when Glorfindel laughed loudly.

 

"I look forward to it. Now off with you."

 

Bilbo and Lindir herded the children up the stairs and down the hallways, until they came to a set of doors. When they opened, Bilbo drew a sharp breath and stepped inside.

 

The room was stunning, made up in soothing shades of blue, white, and silver. There was a large bed off to the side that would easily hold all of them. The frame was made of a light colored wood and was ornately carved with leaves and flowers across the head- and foot-boards, and the posts looked as though they had vines of ivy crawling up them.

 

The wardrobe and the vanity were carved similarly and of the same wood. All of the pieces had thin lines of silver running through them. The walls were blue with thick white trim. There was also a lounging chair close to the balcony. Outside the balcony doors there was a large round table with six chairs surrounding it.

 

"It's beautiful," Bilbo breathed, smiling at Lindir.

 

"The bathing room is through that door," Lindir said, motioning to the door close to the wardrobe. "A bath will be drawn shortly. You will find the tub can hold all of you easily. I will make certain the bath is not filled too deeply, and I will have your bags brought here, as well as some clothing for the Elven children. Do you need clothing for the Dwarves as well?"

 

Bilbo looked at them and thought for a moment. "Yes, I believe so, if you have some. Their clothing needs to be cleaned. Though I had several changes, some of them went to the four other children, and these two are rather hard on their clothes, and get them dirty in a short amount of time."

 

Lindir nodded. "If you leave the dirty clothing outside the rooms, someone will pick them up for cleaning."

 

"Thank you, Lindir," he said, and he watched the Elf leave. Then he turned to the boys. "Well, let's get those boots off."

 

He helped Kíli with his while Fíli worked on his own. Lagorthir and Malthenel removed their shoes easily and were moving about the room, looking at the carvings and then peering out onto the balcony.

 

"Can we go look too, Bilbo?" Fíli asked.

 

"Of course, love," Bilbo said, moving toward the balcony himself, when a knock came to the door. "Don't stray too far and be careful," he said in Sindarin, knowing Fíli could understand him. Apparently even at his age, he had been taught the Elven tongue, probably as part of his royal education. Kíli even seemed to have mastered a few words here and there at his age. He also knew the other two could understand the Common Tongue fairly well, as he'd discovered a few days ago, though they did not speak in it much, still too shy with a language they did not know well.

 

Opening the door, he found two Elves standing there. One of them had clothing in his hands. "Master Baggins," the Elf with the clothes said, bowing. "I am Erestor, Lord Elrond's Chief Counselor. I wished to meet the son of Belladonna Took, so I took the opportunity and offered to bring the clothing for the children."

 

Bilbo stepped back and allowed them in. The other Elf bowed slightly and headed into the bathing room, and shortly after he heard water running.

 

Bilbo took the clothes from Erestor's hands. "Thank you, Lord Erestor. It seems my mother was quite popular among the Elves, something she did not reveal to me."

 

"Yes, she spent much time among us while in her...tweens?" When Bilbo nodded, he went on. "We grew quite fond of her, and were saddened to hear of her passing."

 

"Thank you," Bilbo said, swallowing around the tightness in his throat. "How did she manage to find herself here so often?" he asked.

 

Erestor chuckled. "Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen. After she made it here once, they created schemes to go and steal her from the Shire once a year, and she would stay with us for three or four months. After the first two times, Elrond sent Glorfindel and a few of his guards with his children, since they were intent on going. They only stopped when your father began courting her, though they did visit her from time to time."

 

"I'm glad she had such good friends," Bilbo said. "Many Hobbits always watched her as if she was one day just going to up and disappear, because she was a Took, and well, they have reputations. They looked at me the same way, especially when I began making trips to Bree."

 

"The bath is ready," the Elf told Erestor and then left the room.

 

"I should allow you to get the young ones in the bath. I look forward to speaking with you soon," Erestor said.

 

"And I you," Bilbo replied. "I would much like to hear about my mother's visits here. I'm entirely certain she managed some mischief now and again. It's a family character trait."

 

"Yes, she did, particularly when Arwen was involved and their schemes were aimed at Elrohir and Elladan."

 

Bilbo laughed and escorted Erestor to the door. "I can hardly wait to hear it."

 

As soon as the door was closed, he went in search of the four rascals under his care, and found them close by, looking out at the whole of Imladris, pointing things out to one another. "Come along. Our bath is ready! You can come out here later and look all you like."

 

The boys ran inside, streaking toward the bathing room, and by the time Bilbo got there at a more sedate pace, they were in various states of undress. Fíli was completely naked and helping Kíli with the fastening of his breeches, and the two Elves were shirtless and working on their own.

 

Bilbo wandered over and helped the Elves, and soon enough all five of them were in the massive tub. As promised, the tub was filled with nice, hot water with some flowery smelling bath salts, high enough for their purposes but not nearly enough to cause even the smallest of them concern.

 

Allowing the others to play, Bilbo washed himself thoroughly first, using the liquid concoction in the bottle – his mother had had many glass bottles filled with it that she called shampoo, and now he knew where she'd found it – to thoroughly clean his hair, and then he soaped himself from the face down to his toes, sighing happily to be clean.

 

"All right, Malthenel, you first," he said, pulling the Elf closer and starting with a thorough scrubbing of his hair with the same shampoo he'd used for his own. While they had bathed the children somewhat when they got to the Hoarwell, it was not nearly enough.

 

Once Malthenel was clean head to toe, he repeated the process on Lagorthir, Fíli, and Kíli, and then got them out of the tub and wrapped in the fluffy towels. "Go and dry yourselves while I empty the tub."

 

Bilbo winced at the amount of dirt in the water that went down the drain, and he dried himself and wrapped his towel around his waist and went into the other room, chuckling when he found all four boys attempting to towel dry their hair, with little success. "Let me help you," he said, stepping back inside the bathing room and grabbing fresh towels from the shelves just to the right of the bathing room door and he proceeded to scrub each and every head until it was a fluffy but somewhat dried mess. At the very least, it wouldn't be dripping all over the place.

 

By the time they were all dressed, hair combed out, teeth cleaned, and presentable, and all the packs which had been brought in after they were in the tub were sorted through and all dirty clothing was in the hall, Bilbo had fallen into a chair, exhausted, and he wondered how Hobbit parents with five or more children ever possibly managed.

 

A knock on the door had him groaning and he simply refused to budge. "Come in!" he called out.

 

Elrond stepped into the room and laughed when he saw Bilbo sprawled out. "I remember how tiring Elrohir and Elladan were at their age," he said, watching the boys play. "I cannot imagine caring for four the way you are."

 

"It is very tiring, but worth it," Bilbo said. "I am only glad those men were foolish enough to attack us to try and recapture Fíli and Kíli. We may not have rescued the others if they hadn't."

 

"Greed can make people do many evil and foolish things," Elrond said. "My guess is the Men thought the risk was worth it. If their plan was to ransom them, King Thrain would have paid much for the return of his grandchildren, as currently, Fíli and Kíli are third and fourth in line to the throne, behind their uncles. Arathorn and my sons informed me of what the man said to you, and I agree that it would be unwise to give the traitors in Greenwood and Erebor an opportunity to plan.

 

"I will be leading the party to return the children to their rightful homes. We will leave in three days. I suggest you get as much rest as you are able. We'll have to pack everything on horses, to make haste. Arathorn and Taran will be accompanying us along with a few other Rangers, as the Dwarf-children seem to trust them and would likely ride with them, so long as you were nearby. Unfortunately for you, Elrohir and Elladan have offered their services in allowing you to ride with them."

 

Bilbo snorted. "They only want to question me more than they have about Hobbits and my family. Their curiosity knows no limits, it seems."

 

"No, but feel flattered. They do not usually take to strangers very well. That they befriended your mother and you so quickly and without reservation says much about both of you. And I am certain they can tell you much about Belladonna that you did not know."

 

"I look forward to it," Bilbo admitted. "My mother never spoke of her life before marrying my father, other than the general stories of childhood mischief. She might have now that I'm of age, had my father lived. It was all that she could do to hang on until I was of age. She loved him so much."

 

"It is telling how much she loved you that she managed to survive to see you come into your own," Elrond said, smiling sadly at him. "I was quite fond of her myself. We were in Lorien when word reached us of her death. I regret that we were not able to come for her funeral and to see to you."

 

"In the end, I think everything worked out as it should have," Bilbo said, turning his attention to the children. "Had you come, I likely would have left with you, I was in so much pain. And then these little ones would have likely died."

 

"I do believe you are correct," Elrond murmured. "I do believe they found a champion in you, and have given you something I think you sorely needed."

 

Bilbo smiled as he continued watching the boys. "What is that?"

 

"If you are anything like your mother... a purpose. She was not content with mere Hobbit life until she met your father. He was her greatest love, and you were her second greatest and her most precious treasure. She would be very proud of you, seeing these children to their homes."

 

"I like to think my father would be as well. Children were precious to him as well. They had wanted more after me, but it was not to be, and they died so young." Bilbo sighed, and then he smiled at Elrond. "The past is the past, though, and not something we can change. As you said, these boys have given me a purpose where I was floundering. I would have rather they not been abducted in the first place, but I am glad that the Valar put them into my path."

 

"As are we all," Elrond said, standing back up. "I came to tell you that we are preparing a light meal for you all as we speak, to tide you over until the evening meal is ready, as I am well aware of Hobbit and Dwarf appetites. I will have it brought here, so you can eat out on the terrace."

 

"Thank you," Bilbo said, moving to sit up, but Elrond waved him off.

 

"I can see myself out. Rest while you can, and after the meal, I will have Elrohir and Elladan take them out for a bit to play in the gardens."

 

Bilbo turned back to the children as Elrond left, content to sit and watch them play.

 

~*~

 

The road from Rivendell to Thranduil's realm was, for the most part, uneventful. Two times small raiding parties of Orcs attacked them, but they each seemed to be shocked to find themselves face to face with a large party of several different peoples, and no more than a few cuts were suffered by the Elves and Men. Bilbo and the children were well protected both times.

 

They met no Elves until they were close to Thranduil's stronghold. By then, the children were well covered, their intent not to bring attention to them until necessary. Bilbo was covered in a similar cloak, though his head was uncovered, giving the illusion that the children may be of his own people, though smaller in stature.

 

They were escorted to the throne room, where Thranduil sat on his throne. "Lord Elrond! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

 

"I and my people, and the Rangers you see here, have come to aid Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire in his quest to return those who were lost," he said, lowering the hoods of the two Elven children, who stood in front of them.

 

Exclamations erupted around the room and Thranduil immediately called for the parents of the children who were in the castle to be brought forth. "Why did you not send word?" Thranduil demanded. "Our people have been beside themselves, as have the Dwarves. There are search parties from Greenwood and Erebor out as we speak."

 

Bilbo stepped forward, after Elrohir and Elladan picked up Fíli and Kíli. He moved as close to the throne as possible, and when the guards would stop him, Thranduil waved them away. "Forgive us, King Thranduil, but one who had them, prior to his death, stated that both your realm and Erebor had traitors amongst you who helped orchestrate the kidnappings. We know not who they are, and could not risk them discovering we had rescued the children. It was for their safety. We could not be assured that any letters would reach the proper people."

 

The anger in Thranduil turned toward those in his realm who would do such a thing. "You have done well, Master Baggins of the Shire, in bringing back those who are most precious to us. Am I correct in thinking you wish to depart quickly from here for Erebor?"

 

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, we would. Fíli and Kíli are most anxious to get home, and I fear lingering. We know not who is responsible for their abduction. Do not allow anyone to send any word to anyone outside your realm, if you can help it, not until we've had time to reach Erebor."

 

Thranduil nodded, his eyes flashing, and he looked up at Elrond. "We will give you fresh horses. You may exchange them for your own on your way back through Greenwood when you return home. I will begin the search for the traitor or traitors within my realm." He scowled. "They will not like it when I find them."

 

Just then, the two mothers of Malthenel and Lagorthir came running in, scooping up their children. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the happy reunion, and a softness came to the Elven-king's face, making him for the first time since they walked in, truly beautiful to Bilbo's eyes.

 

After a time, when Elrond murmured that they needed to go, Bilbo walked up to the two children and smiled at them. "Now that you two are home, we must go and take Fíli and Kíli back to the Lonely Mountain."

 

Malthenel and Lagorthir wiggled out of their mothers' arms and flung themselves at him. "Will you come back?" Malthenel asked, looking up at him with wide, sad eyes.

 

"Of course, little one. And when I do, I promise to make it a good, long visit, all right?" he grinned at him when he nodded.

 

Lagorthir hugged him tightly. "You'll stay with me when you come back?"

 

Bilbo kissed the top of his head. "Yes, and you can show me all your toys and books, and you can teach me all those songs your mother sings. Now you two go back to your mothers. They've missed you terribly."

 

It was with some reluctance that the boys let him go, and Bilbo moved back to Elrond's sons, who promptly put Fíli and Kíli down. The two boys clung to his hands like he might stay if they did not.

 

Thranduil was clearly amused by the Dwarves' proprietary behavior. "We will have new horses brought around directly. I wish you safe journey."

 

"Thank you," Elrond said, bowing slightly, and they filed back out of the throne room and to the outside.

 

~*~

 

The closer they got to the Lonely Mountain, the more excited Fíli and Kíli became, and it was only as they came near Dale that they became somewhat subdued, and the Elves and Rangers had surrounded them, leaving Bilbo and the boys in the center of their group and out of sight of curious eyes.

 

Still, someone seemed to have noticed, because an hour out from the front gates of Erebor, a small host came galloping toward them.

 

Elrond's party stopped and they slipped down from their horses. Fíli and Kíli clung to Bilbo's hands until the Dwarf party stopped and one in front jumped down and came running.

 

"Amad!" Both Fíli and Kíli yelled, dropping Bilbo's hands and rushing over to the Dwarf, who scooped them up and hugged them tight to her, chattering at them in the Dwarvish language, a blond Dwarf joining in the hug shortly afterward.

 

Bilbo leaned against Elrond, who had come up and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, and he watched the boys' reunion with their family as tears slid freely down his cheeks. Watching the three different reunions had brought home fresh the pain of knowing when he returned to the Shire, there would be no one to greet him in such a way, and the loss of his parents was once again an open wound.

 

It was several minutes before Fíli and Kíli came running back, and by then Bilbo had got hold of himself. Good thing, too, because next thing he knew, the two boys were dragging him forward, toward their mother.

 

"Amad, this is Bilbo!" Fíli said, pushing him forward as he puffed up with pride.

 

Bilbo, a bit flustered, bowed. "My lady. I-" Anything else he might have said was lost in a strangled squeak as he was yanked forward and caught in a crushing grip.

 

"Dís, I think you're going to kill him if you do not ease up," another Dwarf to the right said, his voice laced with amusement.

 

"Frerin is right, daughter. Allow the boy to have some air."

 

The woman, Dís, stepped back slightly but held him gently by the shoulders. "Master Bilbo, our family owes you a debt of gratitude," she said, smiling at him warmly. "Fíli and Kíli told us how you found them and came all this way to bring them back to us."

 

Bilbo looked down at the boys and reached for Kíli when he held up his arms, demanding to be picked up. "It was my pleasure to help them. They were wonderful throughout the entire thing. You should be very proud of your sons."

 

An older Dwarf moved forward, and from his dress and crown, he knew it was the boys' grandfather, King Thrain. Bilbo bowed as best he could with Kíli clinging to his neck. The king chuckled and clapped him on his back. "None of that, my boy. Erebor owes you an immeasurable debt of gratitude for rescuing our children. Come. You and your party are most welcome in Erebor. We will give you time to rest, and then you will join us in a celebration."

 

Bilbo smiled at him and nodded, then he put Kíli down. "Why don't the two of you go and tell Lord Elrond and Arathorn?"

 

When the two ran off, Bilbo turned back to Thrain. "Several days out from Bree, the men who abducted the boys attacked us, trying to take them again. The last one alive told us that there were others, that there were Dwarves and Elves who were responsible for aiding in their abduction. You have a traitor within your halls, perhaps even more than one. I tell you this now, so that you only leave them with those you know you can trust absolutely."

 

Thrain's eyes grew dark with rage, and he turned to one of the others. "Thorin, you and Dwalin will conduct the investigation as stealthily as you can. I want no one to suspect we're aware there is a traitor within our midst until necessary."

 

"Yes, Father," Thorin said, glancing at Bilbo and nodding at him before going over to a rather tall Dwarf who was built to be a warrior.

 

"That is why you sent no word," Dís said, looking at him. "We have had many parties out searching, and sent out word to many realms. It has only been a day since my brothers and husband have returned from Rohan."

 

Bilbo nodded. "After the attack and what we were told, we could not risk any letter being intercepted and a bigger party ambushing us in a place where we would have a difficult time defending ourselves. We were lucky the men who had the children were really quite stupid. Not a bowman among them. Very foolish if you ask me."

 

"And lucky for us that we had an excellent bowman with us," Arathorn said as he strode up with both boys in his arms, and he smiled down at Bilbo, making him blush.

 

"I want to be a bowman like Bilbo!" Kíli announced to the entire party, and Bilbo blushed even more, but he caught Kíli when he launched away from Arathorn.

 

"Yes, well, I'm certain when you're big and strong, you will learn to use many types of weapons," Bilbo said, ignoring the chuckling going on around him. "Remember what I told you about growing big and strong?"

 

Kíli nodded and said most seriously, "I am not to just eat my meat and breads and cakes. I have to eat my fruits and vegetables too, and drink all my milk and juices, if I want to be a big, strong Dwarf like Adad and Uncle Thorin."

 

"That's right. Now go to your mother. I know she had to have missed your great big hugs," Bilbo said, setting down a wiggling Kíli, who ran to his mother and demanded to be picked up. Fíli ran over to one who he thought was their father, and Bilbo turned back to Thrain, who was smiling warmly at him.

 

"You have quite the way with my grandson. I am glad to know that it was someone like you who found them. I can see they were well taken care of."

 

"They're sweet boys and they were very good for me," Bilbo said.

 

"Come. We will get you into accommodations, and once you're rested, we'll give you a taste of Dwarven hospitality."

 

"I look forward to it," Bilbo said, bowing, and then he turned to move back toward the Elven party.

 

Panicked yells of "Bilbo!" stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to see the boys' fear-filled faces. Frowning, he stepped closer. "What is it, Fíli?"

 

"Don't go!" Fíli cried out, pushing away from his father and running to cling to Bilbo.

 

Smiling softly, Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Fíli's head, and then he reached over and ruffled Kíli's hair. "I am only going to get back on the horse. We're all coming to Erebor with you."

 

"You ride with Uncle Frerin," Kíli decided, pointing to the Dwarf in question, who looked as though he was going to burst into laughter at any moment.

 

"Oh, no, I don't think your uncle would want to -"

 

"On the contrary, I am quite fine with it," Frerin interrupted and he grinned widely when Bilbo turned to stare at him. "We don't wish to upset the boys, now do we?"

 

Bilbo turned around to glare at the snickering going on behind him, finding Legolas, who had been sent by his father to help, looking completely unrepentant. "Laugh it up, you pointy-eared princeling."

 

"At you? Always, my pointy-eared fauntling," Legolas replied cheekily.

 

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head fondly, he turned to Frerin. "Very well. Let's not upset the little ones," Bilbo said, waiting for Frerin to get on his pony before taking his hand and launching himself up onto the back, which was a bit easier after all the traveling he'd been doing.

 

As they turned and headed toward the Mountain, Frerin said in a low voice, "I have a feeling it's going to be a quest all its own to get the boys to let you leave. They're quite possessive."

 

Bilbo couldn't help but agree with that assessment. But he couldn't bring himself to mind.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo himself, at the insistence of the boys and the entire royal family, was housed in a suite in the royal wing and was told to make himself at home. The rooms were amazing, and they came with a large, spacious balcony that looked like they were designed for gardens, though nothing had been planted and all the beds were empty of even dirt.

 

The main room had a large fireplace whose hearth was at least twice his height, with thick, plush chairs and sofas made of dark wood and deep blue material that circled in front of it. There was an actual kitchen, though nothing was in it, save some dishes. There was a large dining room that could hold twenty next to the kitchen. There were also four fully furnished bedrooms, an office, and a bathing room with a tub that could easily fit ten full-grown Hobbits comfortably. All the walls were stone, covered by tapestries or by ornate carvings.

 

In short, the rooms were beautiful and far more than someone like Bilbo deserved. These were clearly made with a king or queen in mind. But Fíli and Kíli seemed pleased that he was just right down the hall from their own suite, so Bilbo made himself at home, bathing and changing into clean clothing.

 

Then he went about putting away his clean clothes in the master bedroom and setting his dirty ones in the bathroom, intending on cleaning them and putting them out on the balcony to dry tomorrow.

 

Then he went back into the kitchen for a more thorough look around. There was a large stove with room for plenty of pots and pans on top, and a large oven for baking, and a second oven off to the left. There was a large box that Bilbo thought was a cooling box. They'd had something similar in Imladris, and they'd used ice from the tops of the Mountains to cool them. They weren't all that different from the ones they used in the Shire, except the Dwarves used stone.

 

There were full sets of dishes and cookware, as well as jars with metal tops the likes of which he'd not seen before. There were empty clay pots for storage as well. The pantries were empty but clean, just waiting to be filled. The sink was large and had running hot and cold water. Frerin, when he had shown him the rooms, had told him that an enormous set of hot springs within the Mountain fed the hot water pipes for this part of the Mountain, while others were fed hot water made by massive boilers. Now _that_ was something he could get used to.

 

He moved back out to the main room and was examining one of the tapestries when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and was nearly bowled over by Fíli and Kíli. "Hello, boys," he said, laughing as he struggled to keep all of them upright.

 

Dís, who was right behind them, smiled at him as the three moved back to let her and the other Dwarf with her inside. "The boys wanted to tell you that it was time for dinner," she said, "and then I realized that none of us properly introduced ourselves.

 

"I am Dís, and this is my husband, Fenrir," she said, introducing the blond Dwarf that Bilbo had suspected was the boys' father.

 

Bilbo bowed. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service," he said, wrapping his arms around the boys' shoulders.

 

"How are you enjoying your rooms?" Fenrir asked, as he walked around to look out the open doors that led to the balcony. "We thought you might like them because of the balcony."

 

"It's quite beautiful, and yes, I do enjoy the fresh air. I think it would be quite lovely with some flowers and plants up here."

 

"Yes, that was the intention. These were the chambers a king built for his queen many generations ago. She had an unusual fondness for living things and the outdoors. Not that we Dwarves dislike being outside, and cannot enjoy living things, but we are far more at home with stone. But this queen loved to make things grow, and so these rooms were created," Dís told him as they all went out onto the balcony.

 

"The plants eventually withered and died after her passing, and kings and queens after them had no desire to rekindle them, and so these rooms are kept clean but only used when we have special guests," Dís finished.

 

"Did she also like to cook? The kitchen is quite big and has everything one could want," Bilbo said. "Well, save food."

 

Fenrir laughed at that. "We'll see about getting you some food in here, if you like to cook. I agree that a kitchen is of little use without things to cook."

 

"I love to cook, as much as your boys like to eat," Bilbo said, grinning when the other two chuckled at that.

 

"Oh, Amad, he makes the best strawberry tarts," Fíli said, tugging on her arm.

 

"And blackberry pie!" Kíli piped up as he explored. "And apple crumble!"

 

"And these little tea cakes with thick icing and pretty decorations," Fíli finished.

 

Bilbo looked at the two adults, who were amused and beginning to look rather hungry. "I did feed your children well-rounded meals. They would of course focus on the sweets," he said wryly, looking down at Fíli, who looked unrepentant for a moment and then he ran off to walk with Kíli.

 

"Yes, well," Dís said, getting them back on track, "the queen did like to cook, and part of her garden was devoted to growing fruits and vegetables. The markets here are open everyday, and we can always have someone take you to Dale...with many guards. We will not trust that someone will not try to harm you, since you foiled their plans."

 

"No!" Kíli shouted, running over and wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist as best he could. "You can't send him there. It's a bad place!"

 

Looking down to see the boy already in tears, Bilbo picked him up and cuddled him close. "Nothing is going to happen to me, love, but I promise, I won't go into the marketplace unless Elrond and Glorfindel and Elrohir and Elladan and Arathorn and Taran and Legolas accompany me, all right? Don't you want me to make you some of those nice sweets you like?"

 

"You'll take Uncle Frerin and Uncle Thorin and Dwalin too," Kíli said, his tone clearly stating he was not going to hear any arguments about it.

 

Bilbo exchanged amused looks with Dís and Fenrir above Kíli's head. "Yes, them as well. But you have to tell them you demanded they go. I do not think it would go over well if I were to demand it."

 

"I will," Kíli said, pulling back and kissing Bilbo on the cheek. "Can we go to dinner now?"

 

"Yes, we can," Bilbo replied, wiping the tears from Kíli's face and then handing him over to Dís when Kíli reached for her, while Fenrir picked up Fíli.

 

Bilbo closed up the doors to the balcony and locked them, and then locked the main doors as they left, with the key Frerin had given him, telling him to lock the door whenever he was inside, and any time he left, until they could flush out the traitors.

 

Their small party met up with Frerin and Thorin, who were coming out of their rooms, and the entire party led Bilbo down into the largest dining hall he'd ever seen in his life.

 

The dining hall was so large that even with the ample lighting from the chandeliers created from self-lighting crystals, and the lamps that hung from the walls, he could not see clearly all the way to the other side. There were hundreds of wooden tables, all of them very long, each surrounded by dozens of chairs.

 

Many of the tables close by were full, and Bilbo was led to a table to the right, the king's table. The Elven party was already there and chatting merrily with the king and the others who were present.

 

Bilbo was escorted to the seat between Frerin and Fíli, and Bilbo busied himself with helping Dís get the boys their dinner, coaxing them into trying some of the vegetables they weren't too sure about. Then he made his own plate.

 

It was only when he speared a potato and was about to eat it that he realized that part of the table had fallen silent and was watching him. "What? I have something on my face?" he asked, patting his cheeks and wiping around his mouth.

 

Frerin laughed. "No, I believe it was the getting Kíli and Fíli to agree to try foods that did it," he said, winking at him. "It's usually a battle for most of us, save Dís."

 

"They've always done well for me," Bilbo said, running his fingers through Fíli's hair, smiling when he grinned up at him.

 

"If I had those tasty treats they were talking about as incentive when I was a child, I'd have done the same thing," Fenrir quipped, and they and Dís chuckled.

 

Seeing the confused expressions of the others, Dís said, "We were discussing the garden area of the balcony and the kitchens in Bilbo's rooms, and when the subject of cooking came up, the boys mentioned a few of the sweets Bilbo had made that they particularly enjoyed."

 

"Ah, yes, and Kíli has some orders for you, Frerin, and you, Thorin, so you might want to get with him about it," Fenrir said, his eyes alight with amusement.

 

Thorin, looking bemused, nodded and went back to his meal. Frerin, however, leaned closer to Bilbo and whispered, "Do you know anything about that?"

 

Bilbo leaned even closer and whispered loudly, "Yes, but I'm not going to ruin Kíli's fun, so quit fishing."

 

The others close enough to hear them laughed, and Bilbo turned his attention to his food, which looked quite delicious, and tasted even better.

 

~*~

 

After dinner, Bilbo, Elrond, and Arathorn were invited to the king's chambers, where only the family gathered to talk more in depth than they'd had a chance to before now.

 

Once the rooms had been cleared, there was a swift double tap on the door, and Elrond turned to the King. "My sons have swept the area, and it's clear of anyone wishing to listen in. They will stand guard out of sight to aid your own guard until we have finished here."

 

Dís turned to Bilbo. "I know what Fíli and Kíli have managed to tell us, but they seem uncomfortable discussing it. Can you tell us what you know?"

 

Bilbo nodded. "They told me some of it when I first found them, but much they told me in bits and pieces over the months we've been together." He thought of where to start, and figured where he came into was as good a place as any.

 

"I was on my way home from Bree, was about thirty miles outside the Shire, when I heard crying on the side of the road. I thought perhaps a Hobbit child had wandered off and got lost, as the Brandybuck children are just as bad as the Tooks about adventuring, but as they're not officially Shire-folk and do what most Shire-folk consider unnatural things, like horse riding and boating on the Brandywine, they're not talked about as much. I, however, am a Took on my mother's side, and am talked about quite a bit."

 

Everyone chuckled at that, with Elrond looking at him fondly, and Bilbo went on. "I stopped and went in search of the crying, and found these two huddled up together. Fíli was trying to soothe Kíli, who was very hungry."

 

Bilbo closed his eyes, not wanting to put horrible images into the minds of this family, but he also knew they had a right to know what had happened to them. "They were very thin, and clearly they had not had enough fluids. Their lips were dry and cracked and bleeding. They had cuts and bruises, and their hair was tangled and matted, and they were filthy. Their clothes were ripped. I know they had been surviving on berries and nuts they found, and they did drink from time to time from the streams that run through the area, but I don't think they would have survived all that much longer on their own. I'm surprised they had not succumbed to exposure, but perhaps being Dwarves they were more resistant to that kind of thing. They were near the road, where they had been looking for berries for most of the day, when I found them."

 

Bilbo sighed, as he looked at the boys, who were on the floor in front of the fireplace, playing with their toys. "I managed to get them to tell me who they were and how they were taken. They said they'd sneaked away when no one was looking and they were grabbed."

 

At this, Elrond paused him. "King Thrain, Fíli has implied that them being allowed to go to Dale that day was a decision made the evening before. Who was privy to that knowledge?"

 

Thrain looked at the others. "The royal family and the guards," he said after a few moments. "We informed the guards the night before, because we wanted additional ones, and some of them were away on patrols."

 

"Our servants also knew," Dís said, frowning. "The family had chosen to eat in here that night, and there were servants in and out of the room. I know there were always two servants present that night, and we also told the one who was to outfit the boys the next morning."

 

"Were any of them guards or servants you did not know well, who you could not trust absolutely?" Elrond asked.

 

"The only servants allowed in this area are those who have served the royal family for generations and their loyalty has always been absolute," Thrain said. "The guards... I cannot say the same for."

 

Thorin rubbed his face. "Dwalin, the head of our guard, and several of those who usually accompany the royal family, were some of those away on patrols, upon hearing rumors of Orcs sneaking about up north of the Mountain. Those who were left, we assumed to be loyal, but that loyalty we cannot be absolutely certain of. There are many who are new, and some who have in the last decade moved from the Iron Hills and elsewhere to Erebor."

 

"It had to have been someone who knew the night before, because their plan was well executed. And I would be very surprised if none of your guards had an eye on the children. Do you know if any were designated to specifically keep an eye on the children?" Elrond asked.

 

"There were two," Thorin said, frowning. "One said someone accidentally knocked into him, dumping hot tea on him. The other said he was briefly distracted by the commotion, and when he turned around, the children were gone. I saw the burns, which were rather severe, and I am inclined at least to believe him."

 

Arathorn nodded. "They cannot be ruled out, but it could have easily been one of the others, who alerted them to which ones were watching the children. Add in a child's tendency to sneak off when no one is looking, and it was easy enough to set up. The one who spilled the hot tea was also involved."

 

"It was an Elven woman, or so the guard said," Thorin replied. "We thought it odd that an Elf would have tea in the middle of the marketplace or that they would be so clumsy, but we were far too panicked after discovering the boys were missing that we gave it no more thought. I don't even know what she looked like."

 

"Speak to the guard that was burned and find out what he knows," Thrain told Thorin. Then he looked to Bilbo. "Can you continue?"

 

"After they told me what happened, I told them that I would take them home with me and get them all fixed up, and I would do what I had to in order to get them back with their families. I'm surprised I got them to go with me so easily, but I suppose because of my size and offer to help, they believed I wasn't going to hurt them, and so we headed toward the Shire.

 

"I got them home, and we spent eight days there, getting things ready and awaiting word from Arathorn. I had sent him a letter that first day we got back to my home, and we left at dawn on the ninth. He was waiting for us in Bree, but before we left the town, Kíli caught sight of one of the men who had taken him."

 

"The one that hit me," Kíli piped up helpfully from his spot on the floor.

 

"Yes, love, he did, but he cannot hurt you again," Bilbo said, smiling at the boy.

 

"Mainly because you put an arrow in his eye," Arathorn muttered next to him. As they had driven back toward their previous camp spot, Kíli had pointed him out, as their wagon had passed his body.

 

Bilbo turned to glare at him. "He abducted a child and hit him, and Yavanna only knows what else he might have done. They nearly _died._ He had it coming, and if there is one thing we Hobbits will not tolerate, it is the abuse of children. You'd be hard pressed to find one of us who wouldn't do what I did to protect a child from such evil."

 

Arathorn held up his hands in surrender. "I was only making an observation. I observed many arrows protruding from many bodies that day."

 

"Keep it up, and the next time you're not paying attention, you're suddenly going to observe an arrow protruding from your arse," Bilbo replied dryly. "Now where was I?"

 

No one else was any help because they were too busy trying to hide their amusement, so Bilbo figured it out on his own. "Ah yes, Kíli saw the idiot, and we knew that they would follow if they were still there, so we bided our time, and soon enough, they tried to ambush us. We prevailed, and got the last man alive to talk, and while I helped the injured Rangers, the others went and found the last three men guarding the Elven children. They came back with four of them."

 

"Four? There were only two abducted from Mirkwood," Frerin said, frowning. "Where did the other two come from?"

 

"They were Elven children from Imladris," Elrond said. "Some of my people were on their way back from Lothlorien when they were ambushed by Orcs. In the chaos, it seems that some of the Men who had been traveling nearby heard the noise and took advantage of the situation, stealing the two children who were with the group."

 

"All four Elven children are safe and sound with their parents, and Thranduil is searching for his own traitors as we speak," Bilbo said, turning to Thrain. "He is prepared to make it extremely painful as he has their bodies removed from their heads." So he had promised Bilbo as he saw them off at the front gates.

 

Elrond nodded. "Elves are extremely protective of their children, and any of our kind who can do this sort of thing to a child will commit the most heinous acts imaginable, even to their own detriment. Thranduil is not a healer, and so he would not hesitate to order their execution, as much as it would pain him to do so. We do not kill easily or without just cause."

 

"Good people of any race do not kill easily or without just cause," Thrain replied without censure. "I will take no happiness in having to order the execution of those who betrayed my family, but I will do so if it means keeping my grandchildren safe and allowing them and every other Dwarf in my kingdom to live in their own homes without fear. We do not have enough children as it is."

 

"And after you found the children?" Thorin asked Bilbo.

 

"We continued toward Rivendell and met up with an Elven party that included the fathers of two of the children. After Rivendell, we made our way to the Woodland Elves, and then here, where you met us. We did not run into anyone else, Man nor Orc, save two smaller raiding parties while we traveled through the Mountains, and they were as shocked to see us as we were to see them," Bilbo replied.

 

"They're very attached to Bilbo," Elrond murmured, looking at the boys. "The two Elven children that belonged with Thranduil's people were so as well. I believe if Fíli and Kíli had needed Bilbo less, the two would have kept him for themselves."

 

"Bilbo belongs to me and Fíli," Kíli said with complete seriousness.

 

"We told them so," added Fíli. "That's why Bilbo came to stay with us."

 

Arathorn leaned over and murmured, "I believe I've mentioned you would have a difficult time getting them to part with you."

 

"You may have mentioned it once or twice, as have several others," Bilbo replied with amusement, and he easily picked Fíli up when he started to climb into his lap.

 

"Bilbo has mentioned he would like to use the kitchens in his quarters. I suggested that he take advantage of our marketplace, and perhaps visit Dale with a party for additional foods he might like," Dís said, and her eyes traveled to Kíli. "Don't you have something you wish to tell your uncles?"

 

Kíli nodded and ran over to stand in front of Thorin, and he said with the same seriousness as he used when he'd said Bilbo was theirs, "You and Uncle Frerin and Mister Dwalin will go with Bilbo, to protect him."

 

Thorin looked down at his sister-son, obviously amused by him but trying not to show it. "Are you asking or commanding, little one?"

 

"Commanding," Kíli said, raising his chin and for a moment taking on the bearing that the elders of the Durin line exuded just by breathing.

 

For a moment, Bilbo thought he was going to melt into a puddle, Kíli was so adorable, and he buried his smile in Fíli's hair.

 

"Then we have no choice but to obey," Thorin said, picking Kíli up when he beamed at his uncle and held his hands up.

 

Bilbo grinned when he caught Elrond's eye. "Apparently, you, your sons, Glorfindel, Arathorn, Taran, and Legolas were not enough protection for Kíli's comfort."

 

"The more the merrier," Elrond said, chuckling. "Perhaps we can go down to the marketplace here in Erebor tomorrow, and then head to Dale the day after, if the princes are available?"

 

Thorin nodded. "We will make sure to be available."

 

Bilbo looked down at Fíli. "Is there anything specific you want me to make, if I can find the ingredients?"

 

"Hmmm," Fíli said, clearly giving it serious thought. "I really like those biscuits. The ones with the chocolate pieces. And those potatoes. I _really_ like those."

 

"I want berry tarts with that cream on top!" Kíli piped up. "And those spears with the sauce."

 

"Spears?" Fenrir asked, looking at Bilbo in bemusement.

 

"Kíli has developed a liking for asparagus, which was a little difficult for him to remember, so he calls them spears," Bilbo explained.

 

"I like the broccoli with cheese better," Fíli said, wrinkling his nose. "Ooh, can we have cheese and bacon scones?"

 

"I will see what I can find in the markets, and I will let you know," Bilbo said, kissing the top of his head.

 

"Right now, I think it's time for two little boys to head to bed," Dís said, standing up. "Say goodnight to everyone and we'll get you all settled in your beds."

 

Fíli turned in his arms and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Bilbo. See you in the morning, right?"

 

"You know I never miss a breakfast," he said, settling him on the floor. "Go and say goodnight to your uncles and grandfather."

 

After they said goodnight, Frerin wandered over to the sofa Bilbo was on, as Arathorn had moved over to speak with Thrain and Thorin, and said, "So, are the little ones the only ones who get special treatment, or will you be making treats for everyone?"

 

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Frerin, smiling in amusement. It hadn't taken long for Bilbo to figure out the Dwarf was a hopeless flirt. It was rather cute. "You were a troublemaker when you were a child, weren't you?"

 

Frerin gasped and clutched a hand over his heart. "How did you know?"

 

"You remind me of many of my younger Took relatives. Troublemakers, the lot of them," Bilbo said, shaking his head. "But yes, I am quite capable of sharing with others, so long as they're good boys. Are you a good boy?"

 

"I can be a very, very good boy," Frerin replied.

 

The blatant leer leveled at him resulted in Bilbo snorting so loudly that it caught everyone's attention, and Bilbo burst out laughing.

 

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to get himself under control. "But with advances such as that, I cannot fathom why you don't have lines of Dwarf lads and lasses falling at your feet."

 

"Ah, Frerin is entertaining you with his own special brand of flirtation," Thorin said, rolling his eyes, though he looked amused. "Forgive my brother. He is young and rather thick-headed, and is under the impression that he's charming."

 

"You wound me, brother," Frerin said, dramatically clutching his hands to his chest. "You are determined to ruin any chance I have with the estimable Mister Baggins."

 

"I think you did that all on your own with the leer," Bilbo said, still snickering. "And I think it might be time for sleep myself. We only had three days' respite in Rivendell. I've been on the road since we left Hobbiton. I am exhausted, quite frankly."

 

"Come. I'll take you to bed," Frerin said, his voice thickly laced with innuendo, and he completed it with a lecherous grin and waggling eyebrows.

 

Bilbo caught Thorin's eye and they shared an eye roll. "I believe Arathorn can escort me down to my rooms quite easily. Now behave yourself. If those boys grow up to be like you, you and I are going to have words."

 

Thorin snorted. "You wouldn't need to, because Dís would have already killed him by the time you got to him."

 

"I'll have you both know I am a wonderful uncle and the boys would be so lucky as to grow up to be as grand as I am," Frerin said haughtily.

 

Bilbo patted him on the thigh. "You just keep telling yourself that, Frerin," he said as he got up.

 

Then he bowed to Thrain and Thorin. "King Thrain. Prince Thorin. I bid you a good night."

 

"Do I not deserve a bow and a farewell greeting?" Frerin asked, his eyes lit with mirth.

 

"You, brother, would be lucky if he walks out without hitting you in the face for your cheek, and none of us would stop him," Thorin replied. "Now let Master Baggins go and get some rest. He can listen to you blither on like a fool just as well tomorrow."

 

Bilbo chuckled and bid a good-night to everyone in the room, and he and Arathorn left, heading back down the long hall to his own rooms. He unlocked the door and waited in the main room while Arathorn inspected the rest of the chambers. Then bidding him a goodnight, Arathorn left and Bilbo was alone.

 

After locking the door, he removed his clothing and slid into the bed, luxuriating in the warmth of the blankets and furs, and he slipped off to sleep almost immediately.

 

~*~

 

He wasn't entirely certain what he was expecting when he was led down to the marketplace, but it certainly wasn't this.

 

This... It was so much _more._

 

The marketplace was in a vast cavern on the left side of the mountain, above the entrances to the mines. It had at least three levels, with some openings in the floors above to see there were stalls that were occupied and shoppers milling about. The bottom floor, where they were now, was a vast maze of different stalls, with it seemed like everything imaginable.

 

Dís and a Dwarf named Balin had come with him, as well as three Dwarves who would be taking the purchases to his room. Fenrir and Frerin had stayed in Bilbo's rooms with the boys, in order to receive the packages Bilbo bought. Dwalin and Thorin were also there, making certain those who had no right to be there did not try to get in and working on their investigation. Elrond and the others had also come to the marketplace and were nearby, planning on looking at other stalls and trying not to look like they were keeping an eye on everyone around Bilbo.

 

"Here," Dís said, slipping a large coin into his hand.

 

"What's this?" Bilbo asked, looking at the coin. It was heavy, made of gold, with an emerald in the center that was shaped like the Mountain. Around the emerald were words written in Dwarvish runes that he couldn't read.

 

"When you present it, it will tell the vendor to send the bill for your purchases down to the treasury, so they can be paid from there," Dís said. "Now tuck it away safely. You don't want to lose it, as you'll also use it in Dale."

 

"I cannot ask you to pay for all my purchases. I have money myself," Bilbo protested, but Dís hushed him.

 

"This is by my father's orders. You have given us back what is irreplaceable, and we wish to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. And since you will be feeding not only the boys but most of the family most likely, as we are a nosy and hungry bunch, it's only proper we pay for it." She smiled at him. "Now, my father says you are to purchase whatever you wish, no matter the cost."

 

"He's far too generous," Bilbo said, but he slid the coin into his pocket, knowing there was no arguing about it, especially with the _King_ of all people. "I will do as he asks, however."

 

Their first stop was a stall that sold every spice and herb Bilbo had heard of, and some that he hadn't. He bought jars of the ones he knew he'd be using, doubling up on some of those that were required for some of the boys' favorite treats, and he ordered ten of their largest jars of honey. He also took several of the strange new spices, planning on doing a little experimenting with them once he did a bit of reading up on them.

 

The next stall was one that sold material. Dís had wanted to stop for materials for the boys, as the clothes they'd had before they were taken had been grown out of, and Bilbo took a look for himself. There was so much fine material, more beautiful than any he could get in the Shire.

 

"This would look lovely on you, Bilbo," Dís said, holding up a deep blue material with silver threads running through it. "It would make a fine tunic, more suited to the chill of the Mountain."

 

"It's quite beautiful, but I truly don't need it. I am fine with the clothing I have," Bilbo replied.

 

Dís waved a hand at him. "Nonsense. At the very least, you are going to be here until after, well, you know, as Elrond has vowed to stay to see things through to the end unless there is an emergency that calls him home. So you will need some clothing suited for Erebor."

 

Bilbo held up his hands in surrender and watched with amusement as Dís proceeded to hold different fabrics up to his body, dismissing some while ordering lengths of others. Bilbo, in the meantime exchanged amused looks with Balin, who shrugged.

 

While Dís continued going through material, Bilbo asked Balin, "So what is it you normally do here in Erebor?"

 

"I am one of Thorin's advisers," he replied. "As the Crown Prince, he has many duties assigned to him by the king, and he has his own council. I advise him on diplomatic matters."

 

"I'm not keeping you from important work, am I?" Bilbo asked, concerned. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

 

"Not at all, laddie," Balin said, smiling kindly. "He and my brother, Dwalin, are working on another matter, one I know you are familiar with, and so I had some free time today."

 

Bilbo nodded and changed the subject. "I did not realize Dwalin was your brother."

 

"Yes, my younger brother. He's the Head of the Guard for Prince Thorin, Prince Frerin, and Princess Dís. He took the children's abduction very personally, a feeling which only increased after he spoke with Thorin yesterday. At any rate, when I am needed, they will call for me, and right now they are both in your rooms. Until then, I am yours."

 

Bilbo looked around at the enormous cavern. "Erebor is so big. I didn't realize how big it would truly be. I'm afraid I would get lost easily within it."

 

"I would be happy to give you a tour when time allows. We have the largest library in this part of Middle-Earth, with books and scrolls written in many languages, if you like that sort of thing," Balin said. "I am afraid I know nothing of Hobbits in general."

 

Bilbo chuckled. "Well, not all of us are well-read or spend much time with books, though most everyone can read, but I am known as a scholar among our people. I would love to see the library."

 

He and Balin proceeded to talk about books that were in the library, and Bilbo gave his promise that he would send books from the Shire to Erebor and to speak with Elrond about sending books from Rivendell to help round out the library. They were still talking when Dís interrupted them.

 

"I am finished here. The material will be sent to your rooms, and the day after tomorrow, we will have one of the tailors from the Clothworkers Guild come up and measure you and the boys and discuss the clothing to be made," she said, placing a hand on Bilbo's upper back. "Come. We have much more to do today."

 

Balin and Bilbo exchanged amused glances and followed Dís to the next stall.

 

It was indeed several hours before they were done, them having stopped briefly at one of the open air cafes on the second level for a spot of lunch. Their seats were on a large balcony that looked out upon the vastness of Northern Greenwood. It was indeed a spectacular sight, and Bilbo enjoyed the fresh air while they ate.

 

When they finally returned to an anxious Fíli and Kíli, it was nearer to three o'clock. The other Dwarves, however, had managed to put up all of his food, and firewood and ice had been brought for the cooling box.

 

"Bilbo!" the boys yelled as they ran and clung to him.

 

Chuckling, Bilbo leaned down and scooped them both up, carefully balancing them and moving over to the sofa, where the three snuggled up together. "Now, what's all this?"

 

"We were worried," Fíli said, while Kíli nodded against his chest.

 

"Well, I was perfectly fine. No one bothered me at all, and everyone was very nice to me," Bilbo said, pressing kisses to both their heads. "Now, if you'll both be good, I have all the ingredients I need to make a big pot of chicken soup, some of those cheese and bacon scones you like, and some berry tarts if you let me go and work in the kitchen now."

 

With a cheer they jumped up and ran to Dís, who shooed them onto the balcony.

 

Chuckling and shaking his head, he looked to Balin. "If you can get me a few more chickens, we should have enough for everyone."

 

"I shall return shortly," Balin said, shaking his own head, and Bilbo headed into the kitchen after waving at Thorin and Dwalin, who were in one of the far rooms that was an office.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo had thought that the trip to Dale would be rather uneventful, considering the size of the entourage with him. He probably should have known better, because it seemed the Durin line itself attracted trouble like a tween-aged Took.

 

They had been in the marketplaces of Dale for three hours. Many purchases had been made and three wagon-loads already taken up to Erebor. Many of the purchases were not his, as Frerin and Thorin did have a list from some of their family and friends, but many were foods and cookware that he'd found, and several books. How he was going to get his things back to the Shire when he left, he didn't know, but he'd worry about it then.

 

Perhaps they should have taken Kíli and Fíli's fears seriously, in spite of them being such youngsters. Or perhaps he would have been safe enough had Thorin and Frerin not joined the party.

 

But after three hours, the two princes had mostly let down their guards, after seeing nothing out of the ordinary. So it was the two were bickering good-naturedly over who was going to pay for a new Elven bow that was just perfect for Bilbo's size (and why he needed a new one, he did not know but wasn't about to argue after getting twin glares thrown his way when he said so), when Bilbo happened to look up and back from the stall directly next to the one they were at, and he spied an archer aiming directly for Thorin, from what he could tell.

 

Bilbo ran the few steps as the arrow let loose, and he shoved Thorin into Frerin with all his might, his momentum knocking them both to the ground. He released a loud cry as the arrow meant for the Crown Prince slammed into his shoulder, going through the back of it, smashing through his bone, and protruding out the front.

 

"Archer...that building," Bilbo gritted out, pointing to the building in question, and Dwalin sent several of the guards that way, a few of the Elves going along, Legolas included.

 

Elrond knelt down next to him and winced. "We need to get you somewhere safe, now."

 

"They weren't after me...It was a Man...aiming at Thorin..." Bilbo said, grimacing. "Oh, it burns!"

 

"What burns?" Elrond asked, picking him up.

 

"All around my wound...like fever," Bilbo said, and he whimpered as he was jostled.

 

"We can take him to the palace here," Thorin said, motioning for Elrond to follow. "The King is away in Rohan, but they will not deny us access."

 

"We need to hurry. I fear the arrow's poisoned," Elrond said, and he called out to Glorfindel, rattling off Sindarin so fast that even if Bilbo was well, he'd have a difficult time keeping up with. Whatever he said had Glorfindel nodding and he and a couple of others breaking off at a run.

 

It took twenty minutes to get to the palace, and after a brief conversation with the guards there, they were led to a guest chamber, where Bilbo was taken to the bathing room immediately and laid out on the ground, slightly on his side, with his head in Frerin's lap.

 

"Hurts," Bilbo said. The aching burn was spreading out from the wound.

 

"I know it does," Elrond murmured, coming over to him after talking to the guards that had led them inside. "We need to remove the arrow and flush out the wound completely, which is why we're in the bathroom. They are bringing us the supplies we need, and Glorfindel and the others have gone to seek some of the plants we require."

 

Elrond then went over to the basins and scrubbed his hands thoroughly. He was speaking in low tones to Thorin, and Bilbo couldn't make out what they were saying.

 

"They will send word to Erebor," Frerin said, stroking his hair. "Fíli and Kíli are not going to be pleased."

 

"Well if people are smart, they won't tell them until they can actually see that I am well," Bilbo replied.

 

Frerin chuckled. "You might be giving everyone too much credit, especially if they're in a panic. An attack on the life of the Crown Prince is bound to do it."

 

"Hopefully the children at least will not be in the room when it's blurted out. Those poor boys have been through enough," he said. He winced every time he breathed, because it shifted the arrow slightly each time.

 

"You're developing a habit of saving our family from danger. If you're not careful, the Dwarrows will be writing songs of your bravery and heroics." Frerin grinned down at him when he looked up and glared.

 

"No songs, thank you," Bilbo said, trying for huffy but getting pained whining instead.

 

The healers from the palace rushed in with cloths and bandages, a pair of shears designed to cut through arrow shafts, and several packets of herbs and other things.

 

Elrond gave Thorin a strap. "Put this in his mouth. Removing this is not going to be pleasant, and we don't want him biting off his tongue."

 

Thorin nodded and knelt down close to his brother, sliding the strap into Bilbo's mouth and stroking his cheek when he looked up at him gratefully, tears in his eyes. "You will be well. I will make sure of it," Thorin murmured.

 

Elrond looked at them both. "You need to brace him as well as you can. Thrashing about will only make it worse for him."

 

Thorin nodded and moved down to Bilbo's lower half, situating himself so that Bilbo's legs and hips were stable, while Frerin braced his head and shoulders, making soothing noises as Bilbo whimpered.

 

Elrond looked at the two and nodded, and then he quickly gripped the arrow with one hand, the other bringing up the shears and slicing through the shaft as close to the skin as he could get without cutting Bilbo.

 

Bilbo tensed and screamed out, even as he clamped his teeth onto the strap. Tears streamed down his face as his body wracked with sobs while Elrond quickly and efficiently removed the rest of the arrow from his body. Then his vision blurred and darkened.

 

"Bilbo?" Frerin called out, reaching down and stroking the Hobbit's face. "He's passed out."

 

Elrond nodded. "It's for the best at the moment. Flushing the wound is going to be almost as bad." Elrond cut the shirt from Bilbo's body and began cleaning the wound, using all of his abilities to ensure nothing of the arrow was left inside him.

 

Once they had the wound cleaned and packed to slow the bleeding, Elrond carried the Hobbit into the bedroom, laying him on the bed. Then he and the healers went over the healing herbs they had, making some kind of poultice, while Thorin and Frerin sat on the bed, on either side of Bilbo.

 

"He pushed us out of the way of it," Thorin murmured, staring down at the Hobbit in amazement. "Instead of calling to us, he just knocked us out of the way."

 

"Not what one would expect from one so small," Frerin said, smiling down at him. "I find myself very glad it was he who found Fíli and Kíli. I do not think they could have found a better protector."

 

"Neither do I." Thorin looked up as Elrond came forward with their poultice, and he held it while Elrond undid the bindings that were keeping the cloths in place.

 

"This will help draw out the poison in the wound and slow down its effects. I sent Glorfindel to seek fresh athelas, which will remove the poison completely, but I fear it will take some time to get to the forest and find it."

 

"What is athelas?" Thorin asked. It was not a plant he'd heard of.

 

"It's also known as kingsfoil, and is often considered a weed by most people. It has enormous healing properties if one knows how to use it effectively, however, and is commonly used among the Elves. Small, delicate green leaves, tiny white flowers. Grows in large bunches low to the ground."

 

"I believe I know that plant," Thorin said. "It grows in the wooded areas near Erebor. I used to crush it and smell it as a boy, when my head would ache from too much heat while playing outside. It cleared my head and made me feel better."

 

"That would be it," Elrond said.

 

A commotion erupted out in the corridors and then Dwalin and Legolas came tumbling in. "We found the Man who shot Master Baggins," Dwalin said, looking down at the Hobbit with concern. Once the princes and the Hobbit were safe inside the Royal Halls, he'd gone to help in the hunt for the perpetrator. "He has been taken to the dungeons here and has guards on him. He is bound so he cannot take his own life before we have had the chance to interrogate him."

 

Thorin nodded. "Go with Legolas. Remember the plant we used when we were children, to clear our heads of aches?"

 

Dwalin nodded. "Aye, the kingsfoil."

 

"Find some, and bring it here. Elrond said it can aid in ridding the poison from Bilbo's body."

 

With a bow, Dwalin and Legolas turned and ran back out the door.

 

"He's beginning to sweat," Frerin murmured.

 

Elrond nodded. "He will suffer from fever until we can remove the poison from his body. I will get a basin with water, and send for some ice. Thorin, if you would remove the rest of his clothing and lay the sheet up to his waist. We need to make him as comfortable as possible, and he will soak his clothing far too soon."

 

Thorin nodded and began removing Bilbo's breeches and smallclothes, while Frerin kept Bilbo stable and from moving about while Thorin tried not to jostle him. Once he was done, he slipped the sheet up to cover Bilbo's lower half.

 

By the time he was done, Elrond was back with two large basins of cold water, putting one on either side of the bed, as well as several cloths.

 

Thorin and Frerin got to work, putting cold compresses on Bilbo's head and neck, and then using other cloths to wipe down his body. They continued on as the minutes and then hours ticked by, with colder water once ice was brought and dumped into the basins they were using.

 

It took three hours for Legolas and Dwalin to return, large bunches of the plant they sought in their hands.

 

Elrond took them from them quickly, and began grinding some down into a paste. "Legolas, Dwalin, take some of these leaves and shred them, and stir them into the water that Frerin and Thorin are using to cool Bilbo's body."

 

"Yes, My Lord," Legolas said, handing some to Dwalin and then the two moved over to the bed and did as Elrond asked.

 

"How is his temperature?" Dwalin asked Thorin as he crushed and ripped apart the leaves. The scent drifted to those around them and cleared their heads as he, Legolas, and Elrond worked with the plant.

 

"High and rising, but hopefully the kingsfoil will help keep it under control," Thorin murmured as he wiped the cloth across Bilbo's cheeks.

 

"I have the kingsfoil," Elrond said, handing it to Thorin to hold.

 

Thorin stood and moved to the side, next to Dwalin, as Elrond removed the bandages and cleaning away the poultice they had been using. He cleaned the wound thoroughly once more, before he began packing the wound with the athelas mixture, front and back.

 

When he was done, he went to the door and called for hot water and a tea cup. "We will steep some of the athelas into hot water, and when it's cooled, we will trickle it down his throat. It will help heal any poison that's entered his blood and organs, and will hopefully keep him from dehydrating badly," Elrond said, settling on the end of the bed, behind Frerin.

 

The sound of Bilbo's name being screamed surprised everyone, though perhaps they shouldn't have been. A few moments later, Dís and Fenrir walked into the room, barely holding on to a wiggling Fíli and Kíli, who were trying to get down.

 

The two froze when they saw Bilbo lying still on the bed, drenched in sweat, the bandage stark white against his skin, which had been bronzed from his travels.

 

"Bilbo!" Kíli howled, struggling to get down once more, while Fíli buried his face in his father's hair, his shoulders shaking.

 

Elrond walked over to Kíli and took him from Dís' arms, cuddling him close. "He is hurt, but he will be well soon enough."

 

"You were supposed to watch him!" Kíli said, glaring over at Dwalin, who winced.

 

"It is not his fault, little one," Elrond murmured, rubbing a hand on his back in soothing circles. "Bilbo was not the one they were after, but he saw the arrow before anyone else, and he saved your Uncle Thorin from a very bad wound. If it were not for Bilbo's bravery, your uncle would have been injured much more gravely."

 

Dwalin, who had compared the height and where Thorin had been standing, looked over at Dís and Fenrir and placed his hand over his heart, tapping twice. The two paled when they realized what Dwalin was telling them.

 

"Tell me you did not come alone with them," Thorin said, frowning at his sister. "You should not have come at all."

 

"These two were hysterical, and were plotting how to get out of the Mountain without us knowing," Dís said. "And of course we did not come alone. Father is still in Erebor, beside himself and furious, and he's brought in Nori and his network to take over the investigation while you are here, along with Balin's help. You know as well as I do that there is no one more loyal than Nori."

 

"Thrain sent Glóin and Aldís with us, as well as Óin, Bofur, and Bifur, and guards he knows were not responsible for the abduction of the children. The remaining Rangers and Elves who were in the Mountain came as well," Fenrir added.

 

"The others are with the Regent at the moment, explaining the situation in the Mountain to him," Dís said, reaching over to stroke Fíli's hair. "Fíli and Kíli could not wait."

 

Frerin came over and plucked Fíli out of Fenrir's arms, and settled him on the bed, next to Bilbo's head. "Be very careful, and don't move too much. He's very hurt, and needs to rest, all right?"

 

Fíli nodded and curled up on the bed, resting his head close to Bilbo's, one hand cautiously reaching out to stroke Bilbo's hair.

 

Elrond sat down on the bed and allowed Kíli to curl up next to Bilbo's lower half, his head resting on Bilbo's calf, his little hand stroking Bilbo's leg.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo woke with a groan, making a face at the awful taste in his mouth. His vision was blurred slightly at first, but he was able to focus soon enough.

 

He almost wished he hadn't, because pain shot through his body as he tried to move, and he gasped loudly.

 

It caught the attention of Thorin, who was dozing in a chair next to the bed. He shot up, glancing around, and when he saw Bilbo looking at him, he went to the door and called for Elrond. Then he moved back over to the bed and sat down on it gently, taking Bilbo's hand in his, and using his other to stroke Bilbo's face.

 

Relief swept through him as he felt the fever was finally completely gone. "You had us worried, Master Baggins," he murmured. "Fíli and Kíli are half convinced you would never wake up."

 

"How long have I been unconscious?" Bilbo asked, looking around to see that they were alone.

 

"Six days. Dís managed to convince the boys to go and eat and have a bath. They've been by your side since that first day. Your fever spiked that day, and has been plaguing you since, though not as high as it initially was. We have managed to get water and healing teas into you little by little."

 

"I would dearly appreciate something for the pain," Bilbo murmured.

 

"That can be remedied easily, Bilbo," Elrond said as he strode into the room, smiling down kindly at the Hobbit. "Now that you are awake, I do have some rather potent tea I can give you for the pain."

 

"Thank you," Bilbo murmured. Then he looked at Thorin. "Help me to sit up?"

 

Nodding, Thorin carefully lifted him from the bed and slid his body upward, leaning Bilbo against his body as he adjusted the pillows behind him, careful to make sure his shoulder was supported.

 

Bilbo was clearly in pain but said nothing, only took deep breaths to calm himself. "How angry were Fíli and Kíli?"

 

"Very," Thorin said, chuckling. "They did not speak to me, Dwalin, or Frerin for a full three days. They only accepted our help when we allowed them to lay next to you. Even now, they are not too happy."

 

"They will get over it," Bilbo murmured. "Did they catch the man who tried to kill you?"

 

"Yes, Dwalin and Legolas caught him. He's been thoroughly interrogated. The information we gained from him was sent to my father and Thranduil. He had a few names to give, Elves, Men, and Dwarves, so they have a focus for their investigation. I have not heard anymore than that."

 

"Someone is trying to destroy the line of Durin," Bilbo said.

 

"And infiltrate the Woodland Realm," Elrond said. "They took the children of Silvan Elves, but all of Thranduil's sons are adults and seasoned warriors, so it would have done no good. Legolas is his youngest, and he is nearly two thousand years old."

 

"And if the children seem randomly taken... It would seem at first that the four children, and then the children of Imladris were kidnappings that were opportunistic. Which, the Imladris children were, unless we have Men, Elves and Dwarves working with Orcs," Thorin said.

 

"The main focus is the line of Durin, though I am not certain why," Elrond murmured.

 

"It would not be the first time that someone tried to usurp our line," Thorin said. "Revolutionaries are rather commonplace, particularly when a new King ascends the throne. And my grandfather was not the most beloved of kings."

 

"The gold-sickness," Elrond said, though his tone held no censure.

 

"Yes," Thorin nodded. "I know it had something to do with that ring he wore. My father did take my counsel and have it buried with Thror." He sighed then, and reached over to wet the cloth and wipe the last of the sweat off Bilbo's face, more out of habit than anything. "It does not explain, however, why Elves and Men are helping, or what it has to do with the Woodland Realm."

 

"Perhaps there is someone behind it all, attempting to turn each of you against the others," Bilbo said. "You said the Elves were implicated, as well as Men... It was a Man who tried to kill you. It is not a secret that Dwarves and Elves are not the closest of allies. Erebor is the most powerful Dwarf-realm that exists. If they managed to drive a wedge between Dale, Greenwood, and Erebor...well, each realm would be much weaker if you are ripped apart and do not trust one another."

 

"But they had not counted on you," Elrond said, smiling at him as he sat down with a cup in his hands. "It's not too warm so you should be able to drink it quickly, and I added some sugar to help with the taste, but it still will not be pleasant. However it will help immensely with the pain."

 

Bilbo smiled gratefully at him and reached for it with his good arm, the cup shaking slightly in his fingers. He brought it up to his mouth with a bit of help steadying it from Thorin, and he drank it all down at once. When he was done, he shoved the cup into Thorin's hand and made a face that had both Dwarf and Elf laughing loudly. "Oh, that was horrid."

 

"As I said," Elrond said, smiling, as he went to make another cup of tea. "Once your pain dulls, I wish to have a look at your wound. It's been healing nicely, and so far there are no signs of infection, in spite of the poison."

 

"So the worst is past then," Bilbo murmured, still making faces.

 

"Yes, it is, my friend," Elrond said. "With the exception of ingesting that tea...and with facing the little princes."

 

Bilbo groaned. "They're never going to let me out of their sight again at this rate. I fear you Dwarves will be stuck with me for the foreseeable future if they have anything to say about it."

 

Thorin chuckled at that. "I can think of worse fates."

 

"Here," Elrond said, bringing a cup of tea to him. "This one is much more pleasant and will help to rid your mouth of the taste of the other."

 

"If there is anything worse than the other, I do not wish to know about it," Bilbo said, bringing the other, which turned out to be a soothing, minty blend, to his mouth, with a little aid from Thorin to help with the non-sloshing.

 

"Oh, that's better," Bilbo said with a sigh. By the time he was done with that tea, the other had begun to work on his body, and the pain began to lessen. "Do you think perhaps I can get something to eat? I am rather hungry."

 

"Knowing Hobbits as I do, you're likely starving," Elrond replied, looking down at him with amusement when his stomach released a rather loud growl. "I will take that as affirmation, and order you something from the kitchens that will do well on your stomach."

 

As soon as Elrond left, Bilbo looked at Thorin. "I really, really need to go."

 

Thorin frowned. "Go where? You cannot leave in your condition."

 

Rolling his eyes, Bilbo shook his head. "No. To the bathroom. I _need_ _to go_."

 

At that, Thorin laughed loudly and began helping him up carefully. "I will help you. That tea will make you dizzy."

 

About that, Thorin was right, because as he stood, the room started to spin a bit. He leaned against Thorin heavily with his good side and they managed to make it to the toilet before he burst. It was embarrassing, that Thorin had to hold him up while he went, but he was kind enough to look in another direction, leaving Bilbo at least a little dignity...though not much as Bilbo was _completely_ _naked._

 

"Now that I am awake and not overwhelmed by fever, do you think it would be fine to, I don't know, _get me some clothes_?" Bilbo asked as Thorin led him back to bed.

 

"I could, but perhaps I like seeing you this way," Thorin said, his tone teasing, and then to Bilbo's surprise, Thorin _leered_ at him.

 

Blushing, Bilbo yanked the sheet over his lower half and then glared at him. "Something for my bottom half, please?"

 

Chuckling, Thorin went and retrieved some light trousers for him, and Bilbo shook his head. "You are definitely related to Frerin. Even if you didn't have similar features, that certainly would have clued me into your relation to him."

 

"I _am_ his older brother, and he always looked up to me. Where do you think he learned it from?" Thorin asked as he brought the trousers over and knelt down to help him with them. When Bilbo gave him a look, Thorin smiled. "I assure you, your virtue is safe with me. That, and I doubt you can get these on without hurting yourself, and before someone comes barreling through that door."

 

Sighing, Bilbo removed the sheet and slid his legs into the trousers and then stood, letting Thorin slide them up for him. "Thank you."

 

"You are very welcome," Thorin said, expression going serious, and he leaned down to press their foreheads together when Bilbo settled back onto the bed properly. "Dwalin told me you saved my life. He said that the arrow would have entered my heart had you not acted, and I would be dead right now."

 

"I could not let you get hurt like that, especially when you were only here to help me." Bilbo reached up with one hand and cupped Thorin's cheek. "Besides, if you'd died, that would leave me alone here with Frerin, and who would protect my virtue then?"

 

Thorin's breath drifted across the lower half of his face as he burst into laughter. "Yes, someone must protect you from my brother's lecherous ways," he said as he pulled back and sat down on the bed.

 

"Something tells me you're just the Dwarf for the job," Bilbo said, smiling at him.

 

They heard the sudden pounding of tiny feet on the stone floors, and he and Thorin glanced at one another. "Well, we both know who that is," Thorin murmured, and the two watched as the doors burst open and two small blurs flung themselves at the bed.

 

"Bilbo!" Both Fíli and Kíli cried out as Dís and Fenrir came in behind them at a more sedate pace, and helped them onto the bed.

 

Bilbo smiled at the two of them as they crawled across the enormous mattress and curled up around him, clinging to them as they cried. "Oh, boys, hush now, it's all right. I am going to be perfectly fine. Just a little scar on the front and back of my shoulder to show for it."

 

"You weren't supposed to get hurt," Fíli said, his voice muffled as his face was half-buried in Bilbo's neck.

 

"Well, no, but I could hardly let your Uncle get gravely injured, and I saw the arrow first. It did no lasting harm to me, and I'll be up in no time," Bilbo said, brushing his fingers through Fíli's hair and then reaching down to stroke Kíli's. "Now, what's this I hear about you being angry with Thorin and Dwalin?"

 

"They let you get hurt," Kíli said, his face screwed up into an adorable scowl.

 

"They did not let me get hurt, boys. Someone else hurt me, and they did everything they could to catch the bad man and get me aid so that I would be well. They are not to blame for what happened," Bilbo said, looking over at Thorin, raising an eyebrow to make sure Thorin heard him loud and clear. When he got a nod in return, he looked back down at the boys. "Now, why don't you give your Uncle Thorin a hug? I'm certain he could use one too."

 

Kíli looked mutinous for a moment, but then he sighed and scrambled over to Thorin, who settled him into his lap and held him close. Fíli wasn't far behind, and Bilbo grinned when the two cuddled up against Thorin completely.

 

"Adorable," Bilbo murmured.

 

Elrond returned a few moments later, showing no surprise to see the others inside. Once Fenrir had helped Bilbo sit up a little more, Elrond set the tray across Bilbo's lap. It had legs and was high enough to make it easy for Bilbo to have access to the food, which in his case was a large, steaming bowl of a creamy, thick chicken soup, some crusty bread, and a plate of steamed vegetables and sautéed mushrooms. "Do not overdo yourself, Bilbo. Remember it's been several days since you have had anything significant to eat. Eat slowly and stop when you begin to feel full."

 

Nodding, Bilbo picked up the spoon and dug in, ignoring everyone talking around him in favor of filling his belly. It took some time, and when he heeded Elrond's warning, only a little bit of food was left on the plate: a large piece of bread, a few of the vegetables, and a few spoonfuls of soup.

 

Sighing happily, Bilbo settled back and focused on those around him, amused to see everyone was staring at him. He'd also gathered a few more visitors. "What?" he asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

 

"You are very...focused when you eat," Frerin said with a grin. "I tackled Dwalin at one point, and ended up shattering a vase, and you did not look up once."

 

"I was hungry," Bilbo said with a shrug.

 

Elrond laughed. "Everyone out. Bilbo still needs his rest in spite of being unconscious for six days, and I know for a fact everyone here needs rest. So go and eat dinner, and sleep."

 

"I'll bring the two of you food," Dís said to Thorin as she scooped Fíli out of Thorin's arms in spite of his protests, allowing him to give Bilbo a kiss goodnight. Frerin repeated the gesture with Kíli.

 

Once everyone was shooed out, save Thorin and Dwalin who were to be his guards for the night, Elrond helped Bilbo to settle down in the bed again, ensuring too much pressure wasn't put on his wound.

 

"Thorin, you should have Frerin guard with me," Dwalin said after Elrond left. "You've been here the entire time, and that chair is not comfortable enough to sleep in."

 

"I'm fine," Thorin murmured, settling into said chair with a glare in Dwalin's direction.

 

"You are not, you stubborn arse. You need more sleep than you've allowed yourself."

 

Bilbo watched with hooded eyes, amused at the bickering between the two before he sighed. "Oh, you Dwarves! Look, once Dís brings your food and you eat, Thorin, you will climb into this bed and go to sleep while Dwalin takes first watch."

 

"You think that's wise?" Dwalin asked, grinning at Thorin, who to Bilbo's surprise, blushed a bit.

 

Ignoring whatever was going on, Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I hardly think my virtue is going to be compromised with you in the room and myself in pain and injured. _Honestly._ "

 

After a moment Thorin nodded. "Very well. If it will make you happy."

 

"It will. Now keep it down. That tea and all that food made me quite tired," Bilbo murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off to the murmurs between the two Dwarves.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo smiled gratefully at Thorin when he helped him onto the sofa in Thrain's sitting room. His shoulder was better, not all that painful unless he tried to use his arm, thus his inability to get onto a sofa on his own.

 

The family and the Elves, save Elrohir and Elladan, who were out in the halls with Dwalin and Balin as guards against potential eavesdroppers, were gathered around, waiting for the meeting to start. Fíli and Kíli were off in the corner with Frerin and Fenrir, playing with their toys.

 

"Did you find out anything from the ones who were named?" Bilbo asked once they were all settled.

 

Thrain sighed. "A few names, but all of the Dwarrows implicated by them have since fled. All of them were seen leaving by guards or acquaintances who had no idea of their treachery. However, my impression from the prisoners is that there are some whose names they aren't aware of, and that there are Dwarrows in other kingdoms who are a part of it."

 

"I have heard from my father, and it is the same there," Legolas said. "They found the Elf who was responsible for the distraction when the princes were abducted, as well as the two others named. Only one of them has spoken, but those she spoke of have fled the area. Where they went, we do not know, but my father has far-spoken with Galadriel and she has been made aware."

 

"I spoke also with Erestor," Elrond added. "He will be sending my most trusted warriors to Cirdan at the Grey Havens. The traitors will find no welcome in any of the Elven Realms."

 

"I've sent word to Nain with those I trust, and I sent a raven to the Blue Mountains, in the hopes that it will make it there," Thrain said.

 

"Whatever they're planning, they've become sloppy. The return of the children wasn't supposed to occur," Dís said, frowning. "They tried to take out Thorin in the middle of the day in a busy marketplace. It reeks of desperation, of something gone wrong. With the man's capture and the revealing of several of the conspirators, I would not be surprised if they lay low for some time to regroup."

 

"I'd like to know who is at the head of this," Bilbo murmured, elaborating when they all looked at him curiously. "None of these who have been caught are the ones heading this conspiracy. They're sloppy and not that bright. Those who were guarding the children did not even have archers. As far as fighting went, they were really no match for the Rangers, even though they outnumbered us at least three to one. The man who shot me was stupid enough to allow himself to be seen, and he had no escape route for if he was seen. These are not the actions of those who are in charge."

 

"No they are not," Thorin agreed. "And my guess would be that they do not really know who is ultimately responsible. They are simply fodder, and of no real matter if they are taken down. My guess is the Dwarrows who have fled are as important as they are."

 

"Meaning the more important ones are still likely here," Thrain said, rubbing his forehead.

 

"But I think Dís is correct. They will lay low for now to regroup." Elrond looked over at Thrain. "It will present an opportunity for you to shore up your defenses and protect those around you while they do so. Do you have a spy network in place?"

 

Thrain nodded. "They are some of my most trusted Dwarrows, outside of my family and Fundin's sons. There are a few new young Dwarrows I was going to offer positions within the network as well. None of my spies are known to be part of that network, but they have not heard of any conspiracies as of late."

 

"It is likely those who have been meeting have been doing so outside of the Mountain. It would not be safe here, but as of right now, those guilty will likely stay within these walls. It is no longer safe to be seen in company of Men or Elves outside of Erebor, until everything dies down," Arathorn said.

 

"Speak with the ravens, and have them report any correspondence between Elves, Dwarrows and Men. Make certain they question any unknown raven who comes to the Mountain. With your permission, I will leave Elrohir, Elladan, and Arathorn here with you, while I travel back to Rivendell." Elrond looked to Bilbo. "I would ask that you stay as well. The children trust you, and I know how fierce a protector you are when it comes to them. My sons can aid in your recovery just as well as I can. Elrohir was one of my best students."

 

Bilbo smiled at Elrond. "I had no plans to leave any time soon." He pointedly did not look at Thorin when he said it, but from the smirk on Dís' face, she knew very well why he wasn't running out the door in spite of his injuries, and it wasn't just because of the children, whom he loved dearly.

 

"Thorin, I want you, Frerin, and Dwalin in my office after dinner. We have much to discuss concerning what must be done." Thrain turned to Elrond. "When will you be leaving?"

 

"As soon as our belongings are packed," Elrond said. "I wish to get to Imladris as soon as possible, so that I may check that no one is hiding within our lands where the others cannot detect them. It is something only the master of the land can do."

 

"Fenrir, go down with Arathorn and make certain their horses are ready to ride."

 

"Yes, my lord," Fenrir said, placing Fíli onto Frerin's lap and motioning for Arathorn to follow them.

 

"I believe I will go and rest," Bilbo murmured as he slid back off the sofa. "The trip from Dale was rather tiring."

 

"I'll escort you," Thorin said.

 

Bilbo ignored the looks exchanged and the little snorts and snickering coming from various people in the room, and he took the arm Thorin offered him, curling his hand around Thorin's biceps. He said his goodbyes to Elrond and the Elves who were leaving, and then he allowed Thorin to escort him back to his room, handing over his key to unlock the door. Once the entire suite was checked for intruders, Thorin escorted him back to the bedroom and helped him into more comfortable clothing and into bed.

 

Bilbo sighed happily once he sank into the pillows, and he grinned up at Thorin, who was sitting beside him. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

 

"I'll be staying with you afterward. Dinner is not for several hours yet," Thorin murmured, pushing back the curls that fell into his eyes.

 

Tugging on Thorin until he lay down next to him, his head propped up on his hand as he half loomed over him, Bilbo reached out with his good arm and stroked his fingers through Thorin's hair. "Would it be too bold of me to tell you that I think you are the handsomest person I have ever met?"

 

Thorin grinned broadly. "Even more handsome than Frerin?"

 

"Even more so," Bilbo replied, sighing again when Thorin moved closer so their foreheads rested together.

 

"It is not too bold for my tastes. Would it be too bold of me to ask for a kiss?"

 

"Not at all," Bilbo said, tilting his head when Thorin leaned down, their mouths brushing together in a soft, tender kiss that lasted only moments.

 

When Thorin pulled back, he looked down at Bilbo with such affection that it stole Bilbo's breath away. "I wish to court you properly, in Dwarf fashion. Will you allow me to do so?"

 

"Yes," Bilbo said, leaning up for another kiss, before the last of his energy was exhausted. He yawned. "You can tell me what that entails later. After I have a nap."

 

Thorin chuckled and kissed his temple before resting his head on the pillow. "Sleep, Bilbo. I will wake you for dinner."

 

"Thank you," he murmured, dozing off quickly.

 

Life would be interesting and perhaps dangerous in the future, but Bilbo could not say he would want anything different if he had it to do over again. For now, he was content to see where his relationship with Thorin would head, and to discover just who was behind the trouble occurring in this part of the world.

 

 

 


End file.
